The Airship, Trapped In Spira
by VekuKaiba
Summary: In this tale, we take main characters from YuGiOH and the Hoenn season of Pokemon, and throw them into Spira, as they try and stop the revenge of Yuna's ex, Seymour Guado. The sequel, The Airship, Trip Through KJHS is in progress.
1. Invitations and Walcome to Spira

The Airship

Trapped in Spira

By: Ean Teague

Chapter 1.1- Invitations

Yuna Braska had just sat down in Guadosalam, relaxing now that the Guado were in peace again, along with the rest of the world. She had defeated Sin and Vegnagun, the two biggest problems they had seen. Accompanying her were here friends Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku. They unfortunately had no idea who was about to change their world.

"In Domino City, another bright and sunny day is passing by, while most people sit on the beach and tan." The TV anchorman said. "And, in other news, Duel Monsters Worldwide Champion, and current resident, Yugi Mutou defeated Seto Kaiba today in Kaiba Land- Domino. Kaiba reports that he will beat Yugi, no matter how things might go."

Yugi, and his friends were listening to the report, waiting for the highlights to show. He no longer has the Pharaoh to help him, but can still prove himself to be King of Games. Tea and Tristan walked in, Joey panting behind.

"Is it on yet?" Tea asked excitedly. Grandpa the shushed her as it was about to come on.

"There it is, the legendary Slifer the Sky Dragon! Blowing Blue Eyes White Dragon right out oh the duel, and there goes his life points! Congratulations Yugi! That's news, stay tuned for the evening lottery drawing."

While they were celebrating his victory, Grandpa remembered something. "Oh, Yugi, that reminds me, a brand new card was sent to you in the mail. It's called 'Spira'." Grandpa said excitedly. He had never seen a card like this before.

"What does it do?" Yugi asked

"Well, play it and find out" Grandpa suggested. He was in suspense.

"Well, OK" Yugi said as he thrust the card into his Duel Disk. As he did so, Kaiba and Mokuba came in an angry manner through the door, behind them, as did Pegasus. Yugi stopped.

"Listen Yugi-boy, you have to come to Egypt, immediately. Ishizu Ishtar sent an urgent letter to me." Pegasus said before Kaiba put his hand over his mouth.

"Also, how dare you beat me in public again, Yugi!" Kaiba complained. Mokuba tried to cover Seto's mouth, but his height said otherwise.

"Look, stop. Kaiba, it's been 4 years, get over it." Pegasus interrupted. He needed to get Yugi out of here right now. "I'm calling your helicopter down here, Kaiba."

Yugi, getting bored, took the card away from the disk and put it in his pocket. "Look, guys, stop fighting. Let's go see what she wants. Is that alright Grandpa?" He asked.

"Well, I am always up for an adventure, so why not." Grandpa said, as a familiar helicopter came down in front of the shop. "Let's go!"

After they had taken off, Yugi remembered the Spira card. He took it out of his pocket, and asked Pegasus "Have you ever seen this card before?"

Pegasus took a good look at it, and said blankly, "No, I don't even remember making it."

"Oh" Yugi replied. "Well, at least we should see what it does." Yugi said as he took out his dish, put it on his arm, and stuck the card in. A blinding light came around them, as they saw 2 creatures, unknown to them, were none other than Vegnagun and Sin, along with a mass of spirits behind them. This followed by a girl against the creatures, and sending them away.

Ash and friends are resting in Azalea Town today, visiting Kurt after he called with urgency. As he opened the door to let them in, he had just polishing his new rare balls collection.

"Hey Kurt," Ash said with a smile, while May, Max and Brock waved. "What did you call us for?"

"I discovered a new kind of ball today, 1 of a kind, but I can't seem to open it. It says Spira on it, thus I call it, the Spira Ball. Then I found another, called the DD ball. I can't open that either. I've pried it and everything. I even tried to break it. So I wondered if you could take it on your journey with you to take to Prof. Oak? Would you, please?" Kurt explained extremely quickly.

"Well, I guess we could, yeah, OK!" Ash said trying to slow him down.

"Well, great, now take the balls and out. The Kimono Girls are coming over for lunch!" He said as he rushed them out the door, Brock resisting every step of the way.

As they headed for Goldenrod, where their train would be to take them to Saffron, Ash was so tempted that he threw the ball into the air saying, "Go Spira!" As he did, the ball lit up and opened, and in a similar flash of light, all they could see was Vegnagun and Sin, as Yuna walked up to them and sent them.

Seto Kaiba's helicopter came crashing through the Farplane entrance, crashing just outside of the Guadosalam Mansion. Ash and friends did the same by running in from the Lighting in the Thunder Plains.

Yuna then yelled, "What the?"

Chapter 1.2- Welcome to Spira

Yuna and friends rushed over to the crashed helicopter. Kaiba was first to emerge, dragging Mokuba behind him. Yugi and Joey were carrying Grandpa out, setting him on the chair where Lulu was sitting. Tea came out with blood on her arm, and Tristan stumbled out with his hand on his head. Pegasus, however, walked out like it was nothing, fixing his hair.

"Quick, Wakka, Tidus, Rikku, help them into the manor!" Yuna ordered. She was in panic as they did so. Ash and friends followed in, with concern, while Brock looked through a recipe book for something for them to eat. In about an hour, the trauma he been done, the stew was made, and Tea's arm was put in a sling.

"So, who exactly are you people?" Tidus asked.

"Well, I am Yugi Mutou, this is Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Pegasus, and my Grandfather. Nice to meet you" Yugi said before taking another bite of bread.

"I'm Ash, and this Brock, your chef, May, Max, and this is Pikachu." He explained pointing to a yellow animal on his sholder. "So, who are you, and where are we?"

Yuna sighed, and then stood up. "I am High Summoner Yuna Braska, and my friends Tidus, Lulu, Rikku and Wakka," She announced pointing to each respectively. "And you are in Guadosalam, Spira, home of the Guado."

"Hey Yugi, what is that thing on your arm?" Wakka asked with a full mouth.

"It's a duel disk, you know, you play Duel Monsters on it." Yugi said.

"And Duel Monsters is…" Lulu continued with a yawn.

"You've never heard of Duel Monsters before?" Pegasus asked with a roar. "Yugi, Seto, show them a monster or two." Yugi brought out the Dark Magician, while Kaiba showed them the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Cool, can I have one?" Rikku asked hopefully.

"I don't think I have any." Kaiba said blankly, shutting his Duel Disk off, and sitting back down.

"Wait, when we were in Azalea Town, Kurt gave us a Pokeball that said 'DD' on it." Ash said

"What's a Pokeball?" Tidus asked. Ash pulled out one and threw it, releasing Sceptile.

"It's a device that can capture Pokemon, like Pikachu and Sceptile." Ash answered.

"Or Combusken" May added throwing her ball out.

"For even further example, Pikachu, Thunder on that vase!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped in the air and shot down electricity that completely shattered the vase.

The room applauded as the Pokemon were sent into their balls again.

"Anyhow, Ash was given a ball that said DD on it. I think it means Duel Disk." Max said trying to get back on focus. A roaring began to be heard in the background, unnoticed. Ash through up the Pokeball, and it began to glow and open, shooting down eight duel disks, one for Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Ash, Brock and May.

Most of them were different from each other. Wakka and Tidus had Blitzball duel disks, Lulu's was in a doll shape, while Rikku's was an Al Bhed symbol, and Yuna's had the original design from the top of her summoning staff on it. Ash and Brock had Pokeballs, while May had a Ribbon design. Along with the disks, wearing them gave them the knowledge of how to play the game, and their own deck of cards.

Everyone was looking at his or her decks when the loud roaring came to a halt.

"Oh, shoot, the Celsius is here." Yuna whined, looking at a card. "Well, everyone, Yugi, Ash, friends, lets move out." Kaiba looked in distress.

"What will happen to my helicopter?" He asked, in wonder.

"I'll have it destroyed by, no just kidding, Guadosalam will have it personally dumped off the side of the Farplane. No, still kidding. Looks like they'll let it sit there and rust. Let's go!" Rikku joked.

"Lovely," Kaiba mumbled sarcastically.


	2. On the Celsius and 2 First Duels Touneys

Chapter 2.1- On Board the Celsius Airship

"Hey guys" Yuna said with a smile walking onto the bridge. "We are going to Besaid. All systems go."

"So this is an Airship." Max said looking at all the cool lights and buttons. "Cool."

"Don't touch anything" May said, warning her brother.

Yuna laughed, and then said, "Yup, this is the Celsius. This is how I traveled to stop Veganagun; and how I found Tidus," She said as she gave Tidus a hug.

May sighed as Brock mumbled, "Why can't that be me?"

"It will take a while to get us back down to Besaid, so why don't we try out these things?" Wakka suggested pointing to the Duel Disks.

"I thought no one would ever ask!" Ash said ready to duel.

"How about on the roof?" Lulu asked.

"How can you duel on the roof? We are on a moving airship." Tristan asked.

"Same way we dueled at Battle City" Kaiba said. "Ignore the movement. Now let's go"

Chapter 2.2- First Duels Tournament- Yuna vs. Seto

As the approached the Sky top, they figured out who would duel whom. It ended up as Yuna vs. Seto, Ash vs. Tidus, Joey vs. Lulu, Wakka vs. Brock, May vs. Pegasus and Yugi vs. Rikku. Kaiba called it the "First Duels Tournament".

-

The first match was about to begin. Yuna had walked to her position, and activated her duel disk. Seto had done the same.

Mokuba announced the duel. "This is a Battle City style duel between High Summoner Yuna Braska and Kaiba Corp CEO Seto Kaiba. 4000 life points, direct attacks permitted, yadda, yadda. Let the duel begin!"

"I'll start" Yuna said with a smile. She drew 5 + 1 for he turn. "I play 1 face down and end my turn." She herself had planned. She noticed something on her duel disk. It said "Special Ability- Level 5 monsters No Sacrifice" across the back.

"My move." Kaiba said. "I play Gozaburo Kaiba (1800/1500), in Attack mode. You're up"

Yuna was ready. "I play Ifrit (1700/1600)"

"How? That's a level 5 monster." Kaiba asked stunned.

"My special ability, duh. Now, I activate Hellfire, which lowers Gozaburo over there by 1500 ATK. Now Ifrit, attack Kaiba!" Yuna commanded.

Yuna 4000-Seto 2600.

"I play, Familiar Knight in defense (1400). Your move." Kaiba said displeased.

"Alright then, I will destroy it with Ifrit. Go!" Yuna said

"You triggered my effect, now I summon a new monster, KC Logo (500/500) in defense. I also activate the field spell, Battle City. Now when our Life Points are affected, we destroy the top card in our deck. I end"

"Short lived, destroy the KC logo!" Yuna requested of her monster.

"Ha, it can't be destroyed in defense mode. However, now it switches to attack mode.

"Well then, I play a facedown and end my turn." Yuna said.

"Fine, I play V-Tiger Jet, and activate Megamorph. Because I am losing the duel, my monsters attack points double to 3200. Now attack Ifrit!" Kaiba yelled.

"I activate Cloister of Trials, which stops your attack. Now I activate Chamber of Faith, which lets me summon an aeon. I choose Bahamut 2500/2200. My turn." Yuna said. "I sacrifice Ifrit for Sin Core, 2500/2000. I also activate Bahamut's overdrive, Mega Flare. This doubles it's attack points, to 5000."

Kaiba looked in fear and agony. He thought, "Am I that good at dueling anymore?'

"Now I also activate Sir Jecht's Sword, which doubles it again to 10,000. Now attack his V Tiger Jet, Mega Flare attack!" As Bahamut did so, Kaiba's life points hit 0. It was the quickest duel he ever lost. He went over to shake Yuna's hand, unwillingly, like a good sport, for once.

Mokuba announced, with a little agony at his brother's loss, "The winner is Yuna Braska. The next battle is in 15 minutes. Wakka, Brock, prepare yourselves."

"You must be very lucky to have beaten me so easily. We will duel again." Kaiba said with a very unhappy face.

Chapter 2.3- First Duels Tournament- Wakka vs. Brock

"Welcome back" Mokuba said. "This is the second match, between Former Captain of the Besaid Aurochs Wakka and Former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. This is a Battle City style match. If you're ready, then let the duel begin!"

Brock and Wakka were ready. "Let's do this!' Wakka said. "Game on!" Brock yelled back.

Each drew 5 cards. Wakka said, "I'll start this one." He drew one card, and then played it. "I summon Blitzballs 500/500 in defense mode. I end my turn."

"That's it?" Brock asked. "Oh, well. I draw. I play my Vulpix, 12001200 in attack mode. Now attack Blitzballs."

"Its special ability activates, saving it, but switching it to attack mode." Wakka announced. "And now, my move. Hmm, I sacrifice my Blitzball for my Auron the Guardian of Yuna card 2500/2400. Now attack Vulpix, Dragon Fang!"

Brock took 1300 points of damage dropping him to 2700. "It's not over that easy, because now it's my turn." He said as he drew. He gasped. It was the legendary Groudon. "This is even more fun then I thought, Yugi. I sacrifice Pineco and Bonsly from my hand to summon my ultimate creature, Groudon (4000/4000). Now attack Auron! Fire Blast attack!" Wakka's life points fell to 2500. There was only one thing in his deck that could stop that thing.

"My move!" Wakka yelled in hope. "I play a Blitzball in defense mode and end my turn."

"Once again, my move. I pass." He said, knowing that an attack on Blitzball would be useless.

"I'll stick Lulu in defense mode (1400), and give it back to you Brock." Wakka said.

-

Kaiba stared in awe at the Groudon. It reminded him so much of Yugi's Obelisk the Tormentor card.

-

"Looks like it's time once more for torture. Wakka, this duel has been fun. I activate Revive. Now I can bring a monster back from the grave, and I choose Pineco 1500/1500. Now, attack Blitzball and lure it into attack mode, and now Groudon, attack it, and wipe out Wakka's Life Points!" Brock said

"Not so fast! Lulu, use Interception! Now it can take the hit for Blitzballs. Ha!" Wakka responded. He wasn't going to give up that easily. "I draw. I sacrifice Blitzball to summon Auron, Guardian of Lord Braska 2500/2400. Now I equip him with Official Ball and TKO, thus raising his strength to 3100. Now attack Pineco, Shooting Star!" Brock's points fell to 1100. Wakka noticed something on the back of his duel disk as well. "Special Ability- Card Shuffle"

Brock came back. "My draw." He said in agony. "I activate three spell cards, Potion, Potion, and Hyper Potion, overall giving me a 1400 LP boost. That takes me up to 2500, same as you. I end my turn, due to its effect."

Wakka needed a card, any card. "I draw, and I activate my special ability, Card Shuffle. If I don't like the card I draw, I shuffle both our decks, and we both draw a card. See? I play 1 card face down and end my turn" He finished with a big grin.

Brock was ready to win. "I draw, and I play Pokeblock, this raises my Groudon's attack points to 4200, but takes its defense down to 3800. Now attack and destroy Auron!"

"Not so fast, Brock, I play my trap card, Venom Shot. This reverses your attack at the original attack points of Groudon. That means you lose a monster, and 200 life points! Oh, and guess whose turn it is? Mine. I draw, and attack your life points with Auron, Shooting Star attack!" Wakka finished as Brock's life points hit 0.

-

Mokuba announced, "The winner of this very close match is Wakka. The next match will be at 10:00 AM tomorrow morning, sharp, between Ash and Tidus. Good night.


	3. Girls' Room, Blitzball and Breakfast

Chapter 3.1- Down Time, The Girls' Room

Yuna showed everyone to then lounge and store area. "Up those stairs are the beds, and down here is, of course, the food area, but we will be landing in Luca for the night to eat and restock. Be back in the bridge in about 15 minutes." Yuna said before she and Tidus left the room.

Seto had already walked up and gone to the far right bed. "I'm calling this bed." He said, taking off his blazer and throwing it onto it.

Yuna popped back in for a quick announcement. "Would all of the women bring their things and follow me?"

"Sure," May replied. "Ash, Brock, will you watch Max? Thanks!" She said as she followed the other girls into the elevator. As the door shut behind them, they began.

-

"We had a secret room put in behind the laser. It's called the 'Girls' Room'. The only way to get in it is by saying the password. The password is 'Seymour is a Jerk'. Just say it to the computer, and well, here we are." Yuna said motioning to a pink room with 6 beds, a bathroom, and pink carpeting.

"How fitting of a password." Lulu said remembering Seymour and Yuna's almost wedding.

"This is so cool. Is this for real?" Tea asked astounded.

"It's for real" Rikku assured her. "I just feel sorry for the guys. Not!"

"It does get tired traveling with them into danger every single day." Tea said, fluffing her pillow.

"Oh, I know, Max is a handful, let alone Mr. "I like every girl I see", and Ash, who is always either Mr. Hyper or Mr. Lazy.

"Reminds me of Joey." Tea added.

"Speaking of little kids, where is Vidina?" Rikku asked Lulu.

"At the temple for the week, while we were on vacation." Lulu replied. Yuna thought about the statue of her, right before calling Luca Stadium.

-

"Ok! We need to settle this." Yugi said annoyed. "Seto and Mokuba in that bed, Joey and Tristan in that bed, followed by me, then Grandpa, then Pegasus, then Tidus and Wakka. Next to them are Ash and Brock, and finally Max. Get it, got it, good."

As everyone put their duel disks on their respective beds, Ash went over to Yugi.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Ash asked interested.

"Well, a card came to me in the mail called 'Spira', and when I played it in Kaiba's helicopter, a blinding light sent us crashing into that city place." Yugi said. "How did you get here?"

"My friend Kurt gave me a ball with 'Spira' written on it. I opened it up, and here we are, I guess." Ash said.

"Hey, Yugi, it's been fifteen, lets go to the bridge!" Joey yelled from below. Everyone made his way to the elevator.

Back in the Girls' Room, Tea looked at the clock. "Hey girls, it's been 15, we better go get the guys.

"Alright, let's do it!" Rikku said, taking the elevator up to the guys. As they piled in, the door shut, and they were off.

The elevator rose to the bridge, as the 17 of them exited the elevator. Finally, the announcement was made. "This is Brother, we will land on the edge of the Mi'ihen Highroad in about 5 minutes."

Chapter 3.2- Isarru, Filling the Sphere Pool, Luca vs. Kilika

"Hey Lulu, weren't we going to Luca?" May asked.

"Yes, but due to tonight's Blitzball game, airship landing is prohibited. We will land just outside Luca, on the Mi'ihen." She explained.

"Here we go!" Brother said, and a loud thump from outside told them they had landed.

"Hurry, we can only land for two minutes. Into the elevator!" Yuna yelled. As the elevator descended, the stairs opened up, and they ran down. The airship drew the stairs off, and headed to one of the docks, to try to get clearance for landing.

"Ok, now, as High Summoner and bringer of the Eternal Calm twice, I basically can get anything. So, I swindled a box for tonight's game. Food is on the house. Stay together now, and lets hurry to the stadium." Yuna said excited.

"Cool" Max yelled as he ran with the others to the stadium.

As they got there, Yuna approached the gate, and got the keycard for the room. A familiar voice walked up behind her. "Yuna, long time no see." He said.

Yuna turned around to see who it was. "ISARRU!" She screeched. "What are you doing here?" She said trying to keep her voice down.

"I came in on my vacation from the Ruins. I am sitting in the 63rd row, 4th seat off the right. How about you?" He said.

"We got a box." Yuna said trying not to show off. After a thought, she looked up and said cheerfully, "Why don't you join us."

"Well, I, well, I guess, sure, why not?" He decided.

"Great, now hurry, they are about to fill the sphere pool!" Rikku said before running to the stairs.

As they ran toward the stairs, Tea asked, "What's a sphere pool?"

"You'll see" Wakka said with a big grin.

As they approached the box, Yuna got the card out. She slammed it into the lock, thrust the door open and ran over to the balcony. As the rest did the same, she leaned over slightly.

The announcer began. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to this match between the Kilika Beasts" The crowd erupted in applause, "And your very own Luca Goers!" The crowd roared again with twice the intensity. "Alright, alright. I also here that in the Yuna Braska box this evening, we the High Summoner herself! Let's give her a big hand." Crowd applauses again. "However, for the first time in a while, we will have someone ceremonially fill the sphere pool. Yuna has brought with her about 16 guests, and because of that and the gifts they have brought, tonight her friend Max will help her fill the pool. Yuna, Max, when you are ready."

"Ok Max, when I say three, we are going to put the card into the slot." Yuna instructed.

"Alright, this is so cool." Max said. He had no idea this was coming.

"One, two, THREE!" Yuna counted before her and Max thrust the card in. In about one second, the water guns fired, filling the pool.

"And there you have it, folks, the sphere pool, a thing of beauty being filled once more." The announcer said.

The group stared in awe at it. As the water peaked the top, the guns stopped and everyone applauded, the spotlight on Yuna and Max. As the gang patted him on the back, the announcer came back on again. "Here they come, they are the Kilika Beasts!"

As they swam out, lots of cheering could be heard. Yuna put the glass lid over the keycard so the water in the pool wouldn't fall into the bottom by someone taking it out. "And next up, here they are, the home team, please welcome the Luca Goers!" More applause roared through all of Luca.

-

As the Blitzball game continued, everyone who was not from Spira tried to understand it. By the 1st half, the score was 2-1 Luca in the lead with a last minute Sphere Shot. As Ash went for Pizza, Pegasus was explaining to Max and May how he created Duel Monsters, minus the part about the magic. He figured Yugi should tell them about that.

The 2nd half began with an almost immediate goal by Kilika. Luca followed this up with a Venom Shot goal raising it to 3-2. In the last 30 seconds, Kilika made 1 last ditch effort to tie it up. At 1 second left, the goal plunged through the goal, so they went to overtime.

"In overtime, 1st goal wins." Wakka explained. It was nearly 10 pm, and this game was still on. Kilika had an early shot attempt, but mist barely. Luca also tried to get one in, but the Beasts would not hear of it, however managed to put the goaltender to sleep. Finally, Luca got the ball, with a breakaway down, 40 seconds left. Bickson got down and started the sphere shot. 20 seconds and it was off from center pool. 10 seconds, it was inching closer. The goalkeeper, asleep couldn't stop it.

"Five, four, three, two, on-it's in! The goal is- wait, a review has been called. I repeat, a review has been announced." In about 1 minute, the announcer was ready to announce the final score.

"This Blitzball match between Luca and Kilika ends in…favor of Luca! The goal is good. GOAL!" He shouted. The crowd erupted in applause. Even Wakka stood for them, even though they were his archrivals. "Now, Max and Yuna, empty the sphere pool, please."

Yuna and Max walked over, opened the glass box, and together pulled the card out, and all the water fell to the bottom and got taken down the drain.

-

As they left to the entrance to the Mi'ihen, they were talking endlessly about the game, especially Gravv's goal at the end of the 1st half. As the ship landed, the gang got into the elevator, and lifted up to the cabin. As the guys said 'good night' to the girls and vice versa, May kissed Max and put him to bed. As soon as she got back to the elevator, the doors shut, and May took the liberty of saying, "Boy, Seymour is a jerk!" to make the elevator fall down to the Girls' Room. As Lulu, Rikku, Tea and May got off, Yuna said she had to tell Brother to get us to Kilika Island Temple by morning.

As she finished, she went back down to the room, and crept into bed, while Brother turned off the Airship in the Center of Luca, and went to bed in the bridge. All were in bed for a well-deserved rest.

Chapter 3.3- Breakfast in Kilika

At 7:00 AM, Ash and Max woke up, followed by Mokuba. They crept downstairs, as to not disturb the others. The Bartender, wide awake, told them that they were in Kilika and would eat breakfast in the port. May came quietly out of the elevator.

"Yuna sent me to tell you to meet off the ship in 20 minutes. We should be landing in some place called Kilika Port." She said, walking over to them. Joey and Tristan finally woke up, to Mokuba's surprise. He had surely thought they would sleep through breakfast. Yugi had just gotten out of bed and attempted to wake his grandfather up. However, Solomon Mutou was not going to get up without a fight.

Seto finally arose as Yugi got an idea. He went over to his duel disk, slipped it on, and played the Winged Dragon of Ra. He whispered for it to go into Flaming Phoenix form and get next to Grandpa. It took about 5 seconds for Grandpa to shoot up to the ceiling yelling "Hot! Ok, you got me up, happy?"

"Yes. Very." Yugi replied, followed by a chuckle. However, in doing so, he also woke up Pegasus, Brock, Tidus and Wakka. Wakka took one look at the Dragon and chucked a blitzball at it. Yugi, now laughing hysterically, took the card out of the reader and stuck it in his deck.

The men got dressed and headed to the elevator to disembark. Lulu was stomping her foot as they walked down the stairs.

"What, did we do something wrong?" Tidus asked cautiously.

"Yes, Yuna told May to meet us here in 20 minutes, not 35." Lulu said. "What were you doing, sleeping?"

"Yes." Tidus said smiling and looking around.

-

The group walked to the gazebo, where the breakfast was being served in honor of the anniversary of Kilika. Yuna thought it would be nice to join them in celebration. There was toast, bagels, cereal, fruit, and anything else imaginable.

This period of time went off without a hitch. Only far away was any trouble at work.

-

"With the ability to speak and move here, I can possibly return from this evil Farplane. But I need something more. Something. I have just the thing to do it, too. I just need one of those kids' Duel Disks from that Pokeball to complete my work. Then I can release this Spiran Copy of Slifer the Sky Dragon, and collect the others as well. First things first, pyreflies! Get me that Pokeball!"


	4. 2 FDT's and Back to Besaid

Chapter 4.1- First Duels Tournament- Ash vs. Tidus

As everyone filed onto the airship, the 9:45 time told Mokuba to get everyone upstairs for the duels of Ash vs. Tidus and May vs. Pegasus. They slipped into their duel disks, the airship rose, and they gathered on the Bridge.

Mokuba gladly announced, "Welcome back to the First Duels Tournament. The first duel this morning will be between the next great Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and the Top Blitzball Player in Spira Tidus! Battle City format, yadda, let the Duel commence!"

"Let's duel" Tidus said drawing his hand. Ash did the same.

"I'll start this duel off!" Ash said. "I draw. I play Bulbasaur (1200/1200) in defense mode and end my turn."

Tidus responded. "My draw. I play me in attack mode (Tidus: 2000/2000). Now attack his Bulbasaur leaf thing. Spiral Cut! You're up"

"I draw and play Pokeball. Now I can summon any Pokemon from my deck that is Stage 1. I choose Phanpy (1300/900) in attack mode. Now I am going to evolve it. This allows me to play Donphan (2200/1800) in return for Phanpy's sacrifice. Now go and attack Tidus with Rollout." Ash ordered.

Tidus' Life Points fell 200, leaving him with 3800. "My move. I activate Farplane. For 800 life points I can bring back Tidus. I also equip him with Auron's Sword, raising his attack to 2500. Now attack Donphan!" Ash's Life Points fell to 3700.

"Now" Ash shouted. "I take revenge. I draw one. I play Totodile (1300/1100) in defense and end my turn." He had a little let down hoping for a better card.

Tidus drew. "I attack Totodile with Tidus and end."

Ash drew. He was walking on thin ice. "Treecko in defense (1250). Go."

May had never seen Ash like this. He was in a tight spot. "Come on Ash, you can still win this!"

Tidus drew. "I summon Luca (1200/700) in attack. Now Tidus will destroy Treecko. And now Luca will attack your Life Points directly!" Ash fell to 2500. "With one facedown, I end my turn."

"I now draw." Ash said with a smile. "Ok, listen up. I summon Ash (2000) in attack mode. Now I play Pokeball, and I bring forth Noctowl, who is stage 2, but it's effect lets it be played like an s1. Now Noctowl will attack Luca!"

"Not so fast! I activate Luca Stadium Security, which stops your attack." Tidus said predominantly.

"Oh, looks like you missed something. Ash can now attack Luca, so go!" Ash said in revenge. "Now you go down to 2200. Your move"

"This is war. Tidus, take 600 LP from him by attacking Noctowl!" Tidus proclaimed.

"There is still 3 cards in my deck that can help me," Ash thought. "But, I only have about a 10 percent chance of getting one of them. Oh well, here it goes!"

"I draw" Ash yelled. "It's a start. I play Snorunt (1600/1200), and I activate it's effect, Misfire. By cutting its attacks down to 800 it can attack you directly. So go! Now that that is done, I evolve it to Glalie, in defense mode (2000) and switch Ash to defense as well (2000). You're up"

"Lucky move" Tidus said as he drew. "I will use me to attack Glalie, then end my turn."

Ash was more confident now. He had almost a 20 percent chance of getting a good card. He drew. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "I use Ultra Ball! This allows me to summon any Pokemon from my deck. I choose you, Sceptile! (3400/2900) Now I switch Ash to attack mode. Sceptile, attack Tidus with Bullet Seed!" Tidus went to 500 LP and no cards on the field. This match was done.

"Go Ash, attack Tidus' Life Points directly!" Ash said, knowing he won the duel.

"By the score of 1900-0, your winner is Ash Ketchum in one comeback of a game." Mokuba announced. "In 15 minutes, May vs. Pegasus as we approach Besaid Island."

Chapter 4.2- First Duels Tournament- May vs. Pegasus

Mokuba began as May and Pegasus drew their hands. "This 4th match is between Future Master Pokemon Coordinator May and Creator of Duel Monsters and Founder of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus. If you two are ready, this Battle City style duel will begin."

"Let's begin. I draw first," May said. "Alright, I'll start with my Munchlax in defense mode (1500). Beat that."

"Very well, my draw." Pegasus said with a cartoonish smile. "We are going to a different world now, my personal favorite world. I sacrifice 1000 LP to play Toon World! This card lets me play toon monsters. Now I play the Toon Mermaid in attack mode (1200). I end my turn."

"Too easy" May said confidently. "I draw, and play my field spell, Grand Festival. That raises my Munchlax's points to 2100 attack and 2400 defense. Now I switch it into attack mode and attack your Toon Mermaid!" Pegasus' mermaid was destroyed and his LP fell to 2100.

Pegasus moaned. "You will pay for that! My move! I will play an I2 logo in defense mode (500). I end with a facedown." He finished hopelessly. He was not in a good place.

May drew. "I only attack with my Munchlax."

"Not so fast" Pegasus announced. "My trap card allows me to increase my life points by your monsters attack points, which gives me 4200. And to make things worse, my logo isn't destroyed in battle. It only moves to attack mode. My turn, and my draw. I play another I2 logo. I also switch my other one to defense. You're up again."

May took in a breath. "My turn. I summon Wurmple (500/950) in attack mode. And now it gains 900 attack and defense due to the Grand Festival magic card (1400/1850). Now, Wurmple attack the first Logo. Now Munchlax, attack the same one, thus destroying it. You now have only 2600 life points left. Try and fix this mess." May said with pride.

Pegasus was shocked. He hadn't lost a duel in a long time. "I am going to set things right! I sacrifice my I2 logo for my Toon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode (2000). Now attack Wurmple! You lose 200. Next I activate a special card. Rolling the Dice III. I roll the dice, and my monsters defense points go up by 100 times the amount. I roll." The die landed on 5. "Now my Dark Magician Girl gains 500 defense points, and can switch into defense mode (2100). Try and destroy it now." Pegasus joyfully shouted.

May was getting angry. "Shut up! I draw. I play revive. Now I can bring back Wurmple. But now I can evolve it into Silcoon in defense mode (900/2100). F.Y.I, Silcoon now gets 900 extra attack and defense points, so now her defense is 3000. I won't attack, so it's your turn." She finished.

"My dear, don't get smart, the fun has just begun. I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards. I activate Toon Table of Contents. This allows me to bring out any card with the word "Toon" in it to my hand. I call on the Toon Gemini Elf. Now, this monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned, so I'll play it in defense 1600. Now it is your move."

May looked like she had an idea. It went away though as she drew Eevee. "I play Super Potion. I get 500 LP, but I end my turn. Good Luck" she said.

"What are you scheming?" Pegasus said, remembering the last time he said that. "I sacrifice my Toon Gemini Elf for my Manga Ryu Ran in attack mode (2200). Now it will attack your Munchlax. You lose 100 life points, and I now defer to you."

May had another chance to draw a very powerful card she wanted to use. Another failure came. "I pass," was all she said.

Pegasus put on a smile. "There, there, it will all be over soon. I play Toon Table of Contents. This time I will put the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon into my hand. Now I sacrifice this I2 logo from my hand and the Toon Dark Magician Girl to summon it. Now, Blue-Eyes attack her Silcoon. Since they are equal, they are both destroyed. Now Manga Ryu-Ran can attack your life points directly!" He had a smile on. May's LP fell down far to 2000.

May got up after the attack swept her off her feet. Rubbing her arm, she drew. "I play Eevee in defense mode (1000) and play two face downs. Finally I activate Hyper and Super Potions. This gives me a grand total of 3500 life points. You're up." She had a plan.

"My draw. I activate Coin Flip. Now I flip a coin, and if it is heads, my monster gets 500 attack points, and if it is tails, it gets 500 defense points." It landed on heads. "Now Ryu-Ran's attack strength is 2700. Now attack her Eevee."

May's plan changed a bit for the better. "I activate my trap, Snorlax Rebound. Now the attack goes right back at the original attack points of your monster. So you lose your Ryu-Ran and 500 life points."

"As a last ditch effort, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving me 1000 life points. Your move." Pegasus said, swimming in his own imperfection.

"With pleasure. I draw, and activate 2 Pokeblock magic cards. In total, it takes Eevee up to 2300 ATK and 1500 DEF. Now it will attack your life points directly." May said with a grin.

"I have nothing left" Pegasus said as he drew. "I play Creator of Duel Monsters in defense mode (2000)." He then nodded to signal May's turn.

May drew and gasped. "Amazing. I activate the spell card 'Jirachi Wish!" Max gasped as well. He was a good friend with a Jirachi once.

"Now I can summon any Pokemon in the world. So I give up three-quarters of my life points for the Pokemon known as Kyogre. Its current attack points are 900. Now, according to its effect, I can sacrifice monsters to it to increase its ATK and DEF. So I sacrifice Beautifly from my hand, raising its ATK to 3100. Finally, It says I can give it ATK points in exchange for life points. So now I give up 874 life points to it, giving it 3954 ATK and me 1 LP.

Yugi realized who shared those effects. The Winged Dragon of Ra. "Impossible," he whispered to himself.

Pegasus also stood shocked. He said, "What! Only the Winged Dragon of Ra can do that!"

"Now, Eevee, attack his monster. Finally, Kyogre, attack his life points directly! Hydro Cannon attack!" May commanded.

Pegasus' life points hit 0. Mokuba finished it off. "The winner of this 1-0 life point duel is May. Congratulations!"

"Attention! This is Brother. Now that you are done and we have been flying around the Island for the last 45 minutes, can we please land?"

"Yes." Yuna yelled.

"Good, now everyone inside." Brother said.

Chapter 4.3- Visit to Besaid

As the ship landed in Besaid, Yuna ran straight to the bridge, watching the mass of people coming to the village entrance. Brother opened the stairs, and the gigantic crowd of 17 walked out, upon cheering and whistling.

Gatta was holding Vidina, Wakka and Lulu's child. Lulu was the first to run over, with a smile.

"Vidina, how are you sweetie?" Lulu said. His response was drool and a "Maby," which here meant "mommy".

"Hey there, how is my favorite person today?" Wakka asked. This time, Vidina only responded with a "dade" and a "bizbull" which probably meant Daddy and Blitzball.

-

"Ok, I say we begin preparing the feast we planned. Tables are now going to be in a circle around the center of the village, for we have entertainment for you courtesy of my new friends. Brock, help out in the kitchen, and Joey go get your DD and stay in the airship until I call, and Lulu, get your DD and walk over just inside the temple." Yuna said. "Ready, let's go!"

-

In an hour's time, around 1:30, everyone was seated and ready to eat.

"I think it only fair for Brock to carve the Roast Fiend, as he prepared the entire meal for us. Thank you, Brock" Yuna said.

"Thank you." The village added together.

Brock began to carve the Roast Fiend with a smile. Yuna began explaining the entertainment for the afternoon.

-

"Now, my friends who have come a long way brought with them a card game to perform for you. You will get to see the game two times. The second one will involve Rikku and the Worldwide Champ, Yugi Mutou. However, this first one will happen right now. On the airship side, we have Joey Wheeler! And on the Temple side, we have Besaid's own Lulu!" Yuna said. "Come on out guys!"

Both duelists walked to the center, shook hands, and walked to their opposing sides.

"Let's get this party started!" Lulu said.


	5. Final FDT and Seymour's Escape

Chapter 5.1- First Duels Tournament- Besaid- Lulu vs. Joey

Mokuba stood up, finishing a piece of chicken. "This 5th match is between Besaid Islander Lulu and Duelist Kingdom Runner-Up and Battle City 4th placeman Joey Wheeler. This is Battle City style, let the match commence!" He sat back down and took a drink.

Both drew hands. "I'll go first." Joey said. "I summon Mai Valentine in attack mode (1500). Your turn."

Lulu had a smile. She drew. "I summon my Blizzara in attack mode (1700). Now attack Mai!" Joey's LP fell to 3800.  
"You'll pay. I summon my Insect Queen in attack mode (2000). Now attack Blizzara!" Lulu's life points became 3500. "You're up, Lu."

"Oh, am I? Well then, it seems I want to play Thundaga, so I sacrifice this monster from my hand to special summon it in attack mode (2300). Now I get revenge, attack his Insect Queen! Now we are tied at 3500 LP apiece. Good Luck next time." Lulu said smirking

-

The table was oohing and ahhing at the monsters on the field. They simply loved the game. Lulu noticed something, like many others, written on the back of her duel disk. "Special Ability- Elemental Summon- Remove Element from play to summon element from deck. Only 2x per duel."

-

"I draw" Joey said retaliating. "I summon Red- Eyes Black Chick, which thanks to its ability allows me to sacrifice it to summon a new monster. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400)! Now attack Thundaga!" Lulu lost 100 LP. "Now you need the luck."

"I need nothing. I have magic. I draw, and activate my personal special ability: Elemental Summon. Now by removing Thundaga from play, I can summon am element from my deck. I chose Fire." Lulu said

"That little pipsqueak can't take down my Red-Eyes." Joey pointed out.

"Not in current form, but, I sacrifice it and the Fira card from my hand to summon my ultimate fire creature- Farplane Fire (3500/3000)! Now attack the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey lost 1100 LP leaving him with 2400 left.

"Uhh, ok, I draw." Joey said worried. "I play a facedown and summon Rocket Warrior. I activate its effect, which lowers Farplane Fire's points to 3000." He nodded.

"My move? So soon? Oh well, I play this field spell, Realm of Elements, giving my Farplane Fire a 500 point boost. Now I attack your Rocket Warrior." Lulu said.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap." Joey interrupted. "Now the die is rolled, and your monsters attack points is divided my the roll. Now go and roll. 2, so your monster now has 1750, oh no! It still has enough!"

"That's right, so you still lose 250 points. You now lose a monster as well. Now my monster gains full strength, raising back and beyond to 4000 points. Your move." Lulu said.

Joey was in trouble. He needed something to defend his life points. He drew. "I have nothing left. I pass."

Lulu took advantage of the moment. "Sorry Joey. Farplane Fire, attack him directly." Joey hit 0.

"By the score of 3400-0," Mokuba said. "The winner here is Lulu." The table erupted from everywhere except for Joey's friends who merely clapped and gave support.

-

"Our next duel will be between Rikku and Yugi." Yuna said. "Bring them out!" Yugi came from the temple, as Rikku came from the Airship. They shook hands, and got ready to begin.

Chapter 5.2- First Duels Tournament- Besaid- Yugi vs. Rikku

Mokuba, excited as ever, began the last duel of the round. "This 6th and final match of the round is between Guardian and Sphere Hunter Rikku, and the Worldwide Duel Monsters Champion Yugi Mutou. If you are ready, this Battle City Duel will begin!"

"I'll start" Yugi said. "I play Seto Kaiba in attack mode (1500) and end my turn."

"I draw and play Water Gem. That lowers Kaiba's attack points to 1100. Now I summon Rikku the Guardian in attack mode (2000). Attack Kaiba."

Yugi went to 3100 LP.

"My turn. I sacrifice this Sorcerer of Dark Magic for Millennium Scale in defense (2000). With one facedown, I end." Yugi said.

"I summon Tidus the Guardian in attack (1700). Now I play Fire Gem, taking 400 points off that scale (1600)." Rikku said. "Now attack it, Tidus. Finally Rikku, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast." Yugi interrupted. "I play my trap Call of the Haunted. Since coming to Spira, our decks have been messed up, so my Sorcerer of Dark Magic lost a restriction. Now, welcome it back, and say goodbye to Rikku and 1200 LP!" Rikku fell to 2800. "Now, I draw and summon Grandpa (1600). Sorcerer, attack Tidus, and Grandpa attack her directly!"

Rikku hit 0 LP; Mokuba wrapped up the short duel.

"The winner of this very quick 3100-0 point duel, and still champion of the world is Yugi Mutou. Quarterfinalists are Yuna, May, Ash and Brock, and Semifinalists are Lulu and Yugi. Time and Place TBA.

-

The time had slipped into the 5 o' clock hour. Pyreflies, who had escaped the Farplane, sneaked onto the airship. They had circled the DD Pokeball and zoomed it off.

Chapter 5.3- Escape from the Farplane

The mysterious man had his hand out for the Pokeball. Tampering with it for a second, it opened, shooting his a duel disk. It was black, with blue vain-like streaks on it.

He read what was written on it. "Special Ability- Reality".

He put Slifer down on it, and as it appeared, he commanded it to break through the Farplane gate. Its treacherous fire shot like a cannon though the border. He stepped out, breathing for the first time in years. He put on a black cloak and swatted the Slifer card off the duel disk. He walked forward.

He took one last look at his previous home, death, and said in a revengeful voice, "Lord Seymour had returned."


	6. Planning and Touring

Chapter 6.1- Lord Seymour's Plan

Seymour, disguised, walked into Guadosalam. This was short lived, as he next traveled to the Thunder Plains. He returned Slifer to the disk, and used him to rise up high above the storm.

"First, I will take Seto Kaiba's acquired Spiran Obelisk, followed by my X-Fiancé Yuna's Spiran Ra." However, as he was about to take off, he remembered the rest of his plan, and thought he would say it form pure sport.

"Next, I shall attack Ash for his Rayquaza. Then I will go for Brock's Groudon. After that, the Kyogre will be easy to get from May." He said.

Then, finally, I can take down the champion, Yugi Mutou, and claim the world mine, and release all souls from the Farplane, at my fingertips." He said before he took off for Besaid Island."

Chapter 6.2- Saying Goodbye, Leaving Besaid

In the morning, May arose from the Crusader's Lodge first.. Lulu was outside feeding Vidina.

"Hey Lulu. Good Morning." May said in a cheery voice.

"Hello, sleep well?" Lulu replied.

"Astoundingly, with Joey's snoring." May giggled through. "So, how did you and Wakka meet?"

"Oh, boy. Well, we were, would you call it friends? We were guardians for summoners over the years, Yuna being the only to complete the Pilgrimage. Tidus asked me in the Farplane a couple of years ago if I liked him. I said 'no'. He came back with an 'It's possible', and look at us today. Married with one son. I still say Tidus was the only one that thought it could happen."

"Wow, not really love at first sight, was it?" May said.

"You better believe it." Wakka said coming out of his house.

"So, you two are staying during the quarterfinals?" May asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But just until we go for Wakka and Ash's battle. We have to watch Vidina." Lulu said.

"Oh, that's too bad." May said with a frown. "But we will see you again soon."

"Good call!" Wakka said excited.

-

More people began waking up. After getting ready, and Pegasus straightening his hair, they headed to the airship. Yuna gave Wakka and Lulu hugs, while Rikku made funny faces for Vidina.

"Bye, see you soon!" Tidus yelled boarding.

Vidina waved and smiled at them. "Bye-Bye"

-

On the airship, Tidus took over the entire bed due to Wakka's leaving. In the Girls' Room, no changes had to be made. The girls sat in the middle of the room talking about boys and make-up, except Yuna, who ordered some Pizza's from upstairs.

"Three please, one with cheese, one with cheese and pep, and finally one with cheese, pep, and sausage." Yuna said.

"That will be 362 gil." The Bartender said.

"Take it from the Braska account." Yuna replied before hanging up.

"What's the Braska account?" Tea asked.

"It's a bank account, where gil is stored. Gil is the currency of Spira." Yuna said.

"And the account is one of the largest in Spira. It has over 800 million in it." Rikku blurted out.

"I don't like to brag, but it's more of an eight-hundred seventy two million, six-hundred fifty-three thousand, one-hundred twelve gil." Yuna said. "I inherited a lot from my parents, and for saving the world." Yuna then thought of something, and made a call to the Fahrenheit airship.

-

"Yuna, Yugi, and Ash, please come to the bridge. Thank You" Brother said over the intercom.

-

"Wonder what that is all about?" Yugi asked.

"One was to find out." Ash said.

-

When they arrived, Brother was waiting for them. "So, next location?"

"Oh" Yuna said. "I'm so sorry, I hadn't thought about it much until now. I think I have it planned. We will go and play in Zanarkand for the Quarterfinals, Bevelle for the Semifinals, and the Luca Stadium for the Final round." Brother took notes

"Do they all have stadiums?" Ash asked.

"No, Luca is the only stadium in Spira. So we will be playing on the main deck. Zanarkand, I- oh well, you will find out soon enough." Yuna said. "Yugi, Ash, you are excused. I will plan in more detail with Brother alone"

-

"The airship flew speedily by a dragon flying the other direction. Looking very angry, Seymour turned around and followed. "You will not get away from me!"

Chapter 6.3- Destination: Luca

Yuna was ready to bark commands at Brother. "First, we will go to Luca this evening. We can eat and rest up, and I can ask about the finals. Overnight, we need to fly to Bevelle. There we ask for a place for the semifinals. Finally in the afternoon, we fly all the way to Zanarkand." Yuna said. Brother was typing as fast as he could to keep up.

"We can hold the quarterfinals flying over the wreckage of the old stadium. That night, we will play another quarterfinal, and be off to bed. Within the duels, I have arranged for Cid to come and pick up Lulu, Wakka, and Vidina, for Wakka's quarterfinal. We will then fly up to Bevelle, land, and play in the city. 2 semifinal rounds, then we stay the night. Flying to Luca for the Final will be fine in the morning, hang out in Luca until 1 pm, play, and be done. Simple enough" Yuna finished to Brother's liking. "Ok, got it, good. Thank you so much. We will make it up to you. Promise!"

-

"Attention, this is Yuna. When we get to Luca this evening, please feel free to raid the café's. Then, an hour later, if I can get it, we might be allowed to swim in the sphere pool." She explained. "Prepare for landing!"

-

The ship landed in dock number 2, where paparazzi were waiting for them.

"Yuna Braska, do not take one step off this airship." Brother called. He made a call. Almost immediately, guards cleared a path.

-

"Now, the faster we eat, the faster the tour, and pool. So hurry up." Yuna said. "But, don't get sick." She added. Yes, like that was going to work. In total, all 15 people choked down 16 hot dogs, 21 hamburgers, 27 drinks, and 2 salads. They also went through all but one bottle of ketchup in the joint. After a major bathroom break, they began with the tour.

-

The tour consisted of around the stadium, the main town, the docks, and the stadium itself.

"This is the stadium." The guide said. "Blitzball's capital as well as home to many other things. Yuna once sang here, and I hear you have an event coming up, too. Box seating is new, but we found the same stone used in other areas, so no one noticed."

The group continued to walk around. "Over there, in the main box, the leader of an old religion, Yevon, sat and announced the Blitzball championship. I hate to bring religion in, but Yevon and the Al Bhed, another race of people, were not very good friends at all."

Rikku made a big smirk. She was Al Bhed. "Now" the Tour Guide continued, "I will show you to the locker room, so you may swim. As we leave, you will see that the pool is being filled up a rare half way."


	7. Swimming, Preparing, 1 FDT Quarterfinal

Chapter 7.1- Swimming, Anyone?

"This room was used by Besaid. Wakka's last game." Yuna said quietly. "Anyway, you will not need bathing suits, trunks, any of the sort. This pool has nutrients that allow you to stay dry at the second you leave the water. You also can hold your breath underwater for longer, due to it as well."

-

Entering the pool, all jumped in and laughed, but Kaiba. Kaiba seemed to refuse to have fun. Max did a cannon ball, splashing May. May splashed back. Max tried to retaliate, but hit Yugi instead. Yugi then hit Tea, who got Joey. It continued until Mokuba splashed Seto.

"Alright, Mokuba, if you want to play games…" Kaiba said diving. Kaiba picked Mokuba up from beneath, and jettisoned him across the pool. Mokuba, now under the water, swam over to Seto, grabbed him by the leg, and pulled him under. As both came to the surface, Seto accidentally splashed Rikku, and this erupted in a chain that lasted for another 5 minutes. They finally took a break.

-

"So, Ash, how did you and your friends meet?" Yuna asked.

"Well, Brock was the leader of the Pewter City Gym, the first gym I went to as a trainer. We became friends, and here we are. May, I stole a bike from." Ash said at some interesting faces. "It was an emergency!" Ash redeemed himself with. "Anyhow, and Max is her little brother."

"Ok, and you Yugi?" Yuna asked.

"We met in school. Joey and Tristan used to be bullies, and Tea was a waitress. Seto was in school with us, and Mokuba is his little brother. Pegasus held a dueling tournament that I won." Yugi explained. "Hey, how about you guys?"

"Oh, well, Rikku is my cousin, Tidus washed up on shore 3 years ago, and Lulu and Wakka were my guardians. Pretty short." Yuna said.

-

"Hey guys, how about a race around the pool?" Joey suggested.

"Hmm, I could go for a beat Tidus" Yuna joked. "Sure. Max and Mokuba, start up at the ¼ mark. Ladies at the 1/8, Men here."

After they were all set, a guard gave them the start buzzer. "Ready, Set, GO!" He yelled.

After 20 seconds, Max was with the girls, Mokuba was inches ahead, and the guys were coming on strong. They had almost caught up. Halfway around, Mokuba was leading, Rikku and Tidus behind, with Seto gaining. Finally, Mokuba got tired, and fell back, leaving Tidus, Rikku and Seto to battle it out.

At the 7/8, Rikku had edged ahead of Tidus, and Seto was stuck in between the pack and the leaders. Brock had also begun to make a move. At the finish, it was Tidus, Rikku, Seto, Brock, Yuna, Tristan, Ash, Yugi, Joey, Pegasus, Mokuba, May and Max, Tea, and Grandpa.

After one final swim, they left, dry as ever. Yuna had already gotten the tournament scheduled for 1 pm in 3 days. Getting to the Airship, they all passed out in their beds.

Chapter 7.2- To Bevelle and Zanarkand

The morning was a beautiful sight. While everyone else got ready, Yuna had disembarked in Bevelle to speak about a place for the Semifinals. After getting the same place her almost wedding was, she embarked again. The airship took off to Zanarkand now, Yuna with a signed document, and everyone else getting dressed, taking showers, and all else.

Up on the roof, Ash, May, Brock and Max were having fun.

"Go Blaziken, use Blaze Kick" May yelled. Blaziken and Pikachu were having a match.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash said loudly and efficiently. Blaziken had already been weakened by previous attacks. Thunder caused it to faint, and Pikachu to rest. Everyone ran over to Blaziken.

"We will have to give it rest or take it to a Pokemon Center." Brock said.

"But Brock, there are no Pokemon Centers in Spira, remember?" May replied.

"You're right" Ash said stunned. "Well, I guess its Pokeball is the next best thing."

"Alright" May sighed, calling it back in.

"I wonder if we could call Professor Oak from here" Ash said.

"I wouldn't think so." Yuna said coming onto the deck. "Joey has been trying to call his sister Serenity for a half an hour now."

"Oh, wow." May said shocked.

"It's true. Oh, and now I know why Brother said he saw random fire blasts and lightning bolts around him" Yuna chuckled through. "Anyhow, he also tells me we have almost arrived. Come and look."

They approached the edge, and looked out, expecting and amazing city. All but Yuna gasped.

"Yes, Zanarkand was destroyed over 1000 years ago by Sin. This is all that is left. We will be playing over the old Zanarkand Stadium. Let's go, the duel is in an hour, and May and I need to prepare." Yuna said leading them into the Airship.

-

Seymour also entered the territory of Zanarkand. He landed on the overpass.

"Alright, Kaiba. Let's have some fun!"

Chapter 7.3- FDT Quarterfinals- Yuna vs. May

Everyone had strapped on their Duel Disks and had gone to the deck. They figured after the duels they would play for fun. Mokuba began, as always.

"This quarterfinal match is between High Summoner Yuna Braska, and Pokemon Trainer May. Battle City Style, yadda. Begin!" He said.

-

"I'll start" Yuna said drawing. "I play one card face down and summon Seymour in defense (1000)."

"My move" May said. "I activate the field spell Grand Festival. It gives all Pokemon a 900 ATK and DEF boost. Now I summon Munchlax in attack mode (1200+9002100). Destroy Seymour!"

"I activate Cloister of Trials, which negate the attack." Yuna said.

"Fine, your move" May said fiercely.

"I draw and play Yuna in defense (2000)" Yuna said with a nod.

"That was quick." May noted. "Oh well, I draw. I activate Great Ball, which lets me summon Combusken from my hand (2200+9003100). Now I can normal summon Wurmple in attack mode (500+9001400). Now Wurmple, attack Seymour, Munchlax, attack her Yuna, and Combusken, hit her directly!" Yuna fell tremendously to 900 LP.

"I need to make this turn count. My move!" Yuna yelled. "I play Shiva in attack mode (2300). Now attack Wurmple. You fall down to 3100." Yuna gave another nod.

-

"Alright" May said. "I activate Mega Potion and Potion. Now I get 2200 LP more, taking me up to 5300. I am forced to end my turn."

"I draw, and play Holy in defense mode (850). Its special effect activated, I draw 1 every turn it is on the field. Shiva, destroy Munchlax." Yuna said. May lost 200 LP, and gained her turn.

"Now, I draw. Now Combusken, attack Shiva, Fire Spin!" May yelled. "Yuna, you're up."

Yuna thought long and hard. She got two cards this turn thanks to Holy. "Ok, I draw 2, one for the turn, and one due to Holy. I put another Seymour in defense and end my turn with a face down (1000)."

"Well, if that's all, I draw." May announced. "I attack Holy with Combusken" She thought it had been destroyed. But no, Holy stood out after the smoke cleared, and saw another Cloister of Trials face up. "Fine, your turn." May said wearily.

"Ok, I once again draw 2." She said looking at what she just picked up. "Yes! I sacrifice Seymour and Holy to summon Bahamut in attack mode (2500). Now I activate its overdrive, Mega Flare, which doubles its ATK and DEF. That makes it 5000. Attack and destroy Combusken!" May's LP fell to 3100. She finally realized why she used those potions.

-

"Very good, Yuna." May said clapping. "Now lets see what I can do. I draw, and activate Great Ball, allowing me to play Silcoon in defense mode (2100)."

"Ok" Yuna said. "Mega Flare is destroyed now. I draw. I summon Holy in attack mode (1900). I end my turn."

"I draw and activate Revive. Now I can bring back Combusken (3100). Combusken, attack Bahamut." May now hoped to win the duel with this blast of smoke.

"Ah, ah, ah, no" Yuna said. "I activate another Cloister of Trials. Your attack is stopped. My turn, too. I draw 2, due to Holy, and I use the field spell, Grand Summon. Now when I summon an Aeon, I get it's overdrive immediately. So I sacrifice Bahamut and Holy for Anima (3000)! Now I get its overdrive, Oblivion. Here is how it works. You lose every card on your side of the field, and for every monster, I gain life points for half of the total attack points. Meaning I get 2,450 LP. Now, Anima can attack your life points directly, leaving you with 200. Your turn."

-

"Come on May, you can take her!" Max yelled from the sidelines.

-

"Alright, one chance!" May yelled drawing. Something distracted her though. It was writing on the back of her duel disk. "Special Ability- Gift of the Ribbon- Draw new hand". "I draw, and activate my duel disk's special ability. I give up my hand, and draw 3 new cards. So, I play Torchic in defense mode (1400), and activate Ultra Potion, allowing me to gain 1000 LP." She gave a nod.

Yuna drew. "I summon Seymour Omnis in attack mode (2300) due to my ability allowing me to play level 5 monster with no sacrifice. Now Omnis attack Torchic, and Anima, attack her life points."

-

"And the winner of this 2550-0 LP duel is Yuna Braska. Our next duel will be in one hour." Mokuba announced. Everyone walked inside. Seymour, now in flight again, stood on Slifer's head. Just as Kaiba walked in the door last, he grabbed his mouth, pulled him aboard and took off. No one even noticed he had disappeared.


	8. Seymour's First, FDT QF, Riddling It Out

Chapter 8.1- Double or Nothing- Kaiba vs. Seymour

As Seymour and Kaiba landed on the overpass, Kaiba was let go.

"Who are you?" asked Kaiba.

"You don't need to know. All I want you to do is to duel me." Seymour said. "My name is Seymour. I understand you have a copy of Obelisk the Tormentor in your deck."

"No, I haven't had one in my deck in a long time." Kaiba insisted.

"Check" Seymour commanded. As Kaiba did so, he was amazed to find Seymour correct.

"Ok, so now what." Kaiba asked in awe at the Spiran Copy.

"We duel. I have Slifer the Sky Dragon. Winner gets both" Seymour said.

"Fine." Kaiba said reluctantly. "Let's duel. I'll start!" He said activating his duel disk. "I draw. I play Seto Kaiba in attack mode (2000) and end my turn." He said.

"Seymour's turn. I draw. I play Ra Token in the defensive position (400) and end." Seymour said pointing at Kaiba.

"I guess it's my turn." Kaiba said.

"No!" Seymour said sarcastically.

"I draw then. I summon Noah Kaiba in attack mode (1200) and have it attack your Ra Token. Now Seto will attack your life points directly! I end." Seymour lost half his LP.

"My draw again. I play Thundara in attack mode (1700) and have it attack Noah. Now I play one card face down. Your turn, Seto." Seymour said laughing.

Kaiba wanted to get his Spiran God out first. "I draw. Now Kaiba, attack Thundara."

"Not as fast as you like. Macalania Cloister prevents it. Now, let me show you how it is done. My draw. I trade in Thundara for Sin Core (2500/2500). Now attack Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba fell to 3000 LP

"It's time for this to be over!" Kaiba said. "Oh no, I have nothing I can play in my hand." He thought. "I pass"

"Ha, I win! But first, I play Luca Stadium Emergency. This lets me summon Anima (3000). Now I play Guado Guards (1600). Finally, I sacrifice all 3 to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (2000). It won't kill you, however I activate my duel disk special ability. With Reality, this will really get hot. Attack!" As the fire shot through Kaiba, it singed him all over. Ash everywhere. Kaiba fell to his knees.

"Ouch. My…move." Kaiba said barely drawing. "No. I surrender. I can't take this." Kaiba said putting his hand over his deck right before passing out. As Kaiba lay motionless, Seymour walked over and traded cards with him. He took Obelisk the Tormentor and gave back Obelisk Token.

Picking him up and setting him on the reappeared Slifer, Seymour took him up and laid him on the deck of the airship to be found. Seymour then flew up higher, into the clouds.

-

As the hour between duels ended, Rikku was first to emerge. Walking over not looking at the ground, she stepped on something. Looking down she shrieked and jumped 3 feet. Everyone else came over top assist Kaiba.

Chapter 8.2- FDT Quarterfinals- Wakka vs. Ash

With some of Yuna's potions, a Burn Heal from Ash meant for Pokemon, and a few more Potions for the side effects of the Burn Heal, Kaiba became fine. He told what had happened.

"This man, going by the name of Seymour with long blue hair came, kidnapped me and dueled me for what I was surprised as an Egyptian God Card. He said Spiran God, and just so happens Obelisk the Tormentor- Spiran Copy was in my deck. He dueled me for it, and I surrendered not wanting to be killed by Slifer's fire. He was riding a Slifer the Sky Dragon, I think, made real by his duel disk." Everyone but Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku thought he was insane.

"He is right, but that is impossible. Maester Seymour couldn't come back from the Farplane. It's impossible." Yuna complained.

"Except with an Egyptian God Card. Those cards have terribly dark powers. If he had it in the Farplane, then he could probably get out." Yugi suggested.

"Well, then, we will just have to watch our backs." Yuna said. "Oh, look here comes the Fahrenheit." Yuna said motioning at a purple airship similar to the Celsius. "Driven and owned by my uncle, Cid, Rikku's dad." The ship had come to a halt right in front of the Celsius. Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina hopped over onto the Celsius. Cid came in over the intercom.

"See you later, Yuna!" Cid said, his voice booming.

"Bye!" Yuna replied as it flew away. "Mokuba, if everyone is ready, you may begin."

-

"This quarterfinal match is between Former Captain of the Besaid Aurochs, Wakka, and up and coming Pokemon Master- Ash Ketchum. Battle City, yadda, begin!"

-

"I'll start" Wakka said. "I draw. I summon Wakka in attack mode, and end my turn. (2000 ATK)"

"My turn. I play Phampy in defense and end my turn. (900)" Ash yelled.

Wakka drew. "Wakka, attack Phampy. End"

Ash drew cautiously. "I summon Aipom (2000). Now I attack Wakka. Since they are the same, they both are destroyed. Now I use Pokeball to summon Chikorita from my hand (1600). Attack his life points!" Ash commanded. Wakka had 2400 left.

Wakka needed a card. "I put 2 cards face down, and back to you." This duel was flying by quickly.

Ash drew Master Ball. This would allow him to summon any monster in his deck and multiply its attack by 1.5. He decided to save this. "I play Snorunt in attack mode (1600). Now attack his life points."

"Stop right there! I activate Venom Shot; this takes your attack back on you at 1.5x the power. So that's 2400 points of attack! You lose 800 LP." Wakka yelled.

"Fine then." Ash said. "I attack you directly with Chikorita!" Wakka's face down remained down as he fell to 800 LP.

"Alright, my move, my draw. I activate my face down card, Element Reels. Now Chikorita is destroyed." Wakka said proudly. "This will probably be the last move, right?" Wakka asked.

"Probably." Ash replied. "I activate Master Ball. This allows me to summon any monster to the field at 1.5 times the power. I choose my Rayquaza! Now instead of it gaining 1000 points per card in my hand, it gains 1500! So it has 6000 attack points."

-

Yugi, Kaiba, and Pegasus knew exactly who else had those powers. "Slifer the Sky Dragon" they gasped simultaneously.

-

"Now finish him!" Ash yelled. Rayquaza shot down the rest of Wakka's Life Points.

-

-

As the smoke cleared, Seymour watched from above at the Rayquaza. "Oh, yes, you will be mine, too"

-

"And the winner of this 1600-0 LP duel is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Semifinals will take place tomorrow in Bevelle with Yuna vs. Ash and Lulu vs. Yugi." Mokuba said.

Everyone piled inside, making sure no one disappeared, as it was about to rain. Arriving in the cabin, they were going to have a little chat.

Chapter 8.3- Putting the Pieces Together

"Ok, something is fishy with these Rayquazas and these Kyogres and the Groudons, and the other Slifers and Obelisks and Ras." Pegasus said entering the cabin. "Come over to the table" he ordered. "Take from your deck and set on the table any and all cards that are Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, Rayquaza, Kyogre or Groudon."

In response, he got 6 cards. 3 from Yugi, and 1 from each Ash, May and Brock. He then took out 2 blank cards from his jacket pocket, and put them on the table as well.

"Ok, so, these 3 are Pokemon." He said putting them in a row. "These are Yugi-boy's," he continued putting them in a row beneath them. "And now, we have 2 blank cards, for the ones Seymour has." Pegasus stated putting them beneath Yugi's Slifer and Obelisk. "We are missing the Spiran Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Wait!" Yuna said coming over. "Is this it?" she asked showing him a yellow card with a dragon on it.

"Yes, thank you Yuna." Pegasus said taking it from her and putting it next to the blank cards. "Ok, so if we know what we know about these cards, Seymour will next hit Yuna for her Ra. Then, knowing this game, he will go for the Pokemon. Finally, knowing Kaiba, once he got all the cards that could beat anything, he would challenge Yugi for the other 3. And Kaiba thought Yugi was unstoppable with 3, think about Seymour with 9."

"So, what are these things?" Lulu asked burping Vidina.

"Very rare and powerful cards" Yugi answered point blank.

"Ok, and who is Seymour?" Wakka asked.

"The one and only Maester Seymour Guado, back from the dead to destroy us." Rikku said. Wakka and Lulu gasped.

"Ok, now, he will be after you next, so when he finds you, watch out." Pegasus told Yuna. She nodded. "Ok, everyone, here are your cards back." Pegasus continued handing them back to their respective owners, and putting the 2 blank cards in his pocket.

"Yuna, one more thing" Seto added. "When you, or any of you duel him, never be wide open for an attack. Especially by a God Card."

-

Everyone headed too bed after a small meal. Vidina went with Lulu down to the Girls' Room, and then everything settled down to a peaceful quiet. Tomorrow would mark the semifinals of the First Duel's Tournament.

-

Seymour, now flying south to Bevelle, looked at his Spiran Gods. "Ah, soon I will have all nine of them." He said to himself, fading away in the black sky of rain.


	9. Closing out the First Duel's Tournament

Chapter 9.1- FDT Semifinals- Yuna vs. Ash

The next morning, the airship sat in Bevelle waiting for its passengers to exit. Everyone was trying to look as good as possible. Finally, everyone but Pegasus was ready.

"I need help straightening my hair." He whined. Rikku at once helped him quickly so they could go get some fresh air.

As they finished, they walked out into the open air where many people were there to greet them. Almost all of Bevelle was there to watch things. Rikku carried Yuna's duel disk, May had Ash's. Wakka carried Lulu's duel disk, while she held Vidina. Finally, Joey had Yugi's duel disk in hand.

Having pictures taken right and left, they finally got to the place just below where Seymour and Yuna almost got married.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mokuba yelled after being handed a microphone. "I welcome you to the 1st of the 2 semifinal rounds of the First Duels' Tournament, hosted by Yuna Braska and Seto Kaiba. Our first too challengers are Yuna Braska of Bevelle!" Rikku strapped the duel disk to Yuna. "And Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, Kanto." May put the duel disk on Ash and wished him luck.

"Battle City Style, or 4000 LP each, sacrifices required, and direct attacks are legal. Let the match begin!"

-

"I will start." Yuna said as they activated their duel disks. "I summon Holy in attack mode (1900). Your move."

Ash drew his 6th card. "I put Bulbasaur in defense and end my turn (1200)."

"My turn. I draw 2 due to Holy's effect. I summon another Holy to the field, and have it attack Bulbasaur. Now the other Hold can attack you directly." Ash-2100. Yuna nodded.

Ash drew. "I activate Pokeball. It allows me to summon my Treecko. Now I evolve it to Grovyle (2300/2100). Now, attack the left Holy, Leaf Blade!" Yuna fell to 3600 LP.

"I now draw 2 cards. I summon Yuna in defense (2000) and switch Holy to defense as well. Your turn." Yuna said.

Ash drew with a smile. "Go, Grovyle and attack Holy! Your turn."

Yuna had a slight look of discomfort on her face. She drew 1 however, and played Seymour Flux in defense mode (1300). She then passed it on to Ash.

Ash had a very nice draw. "Ok, I summon Snorlax in defense mode (3000) and end my turn with Yuna being destroyed by my Grovyle."

"I put another Seymour Flux in defense and end my turn." Yuna said, then pointed, signaling Ash's turn.

Drawing, Ash thought of ways to summon Rayquaza. "Ok, Yuna, almost over. I play Great Ball, which allows me to special summon Totodile to the field in defense (1100). Now I sacrifice Grovyle, Snorlax, and Totodile to summon Rayquaza! Now it will destroy the right Seymour Flux!"

-

The crowd stared in awe at the Rayquaza. Mokuba was also stunned. He wondered what would happen if Yugi were up against these.

-

"My move" Yuna said as confident as ever. "I pass," she continued letting all confidence out with that sigh.

"Ok then, now Rayquaza get 1000 more ATK and DEF. Now attack the other Seymour Flux. Extreme Speed!" Ash commanded.

"Fine" Yuna said, confidence back again. "I summon Valefor in attack mode, and play Energy Blast. This takes from your LP half of Rayquaza's ATK. So you lose 2000 points." Ash had 100 left.

-

"Ok. I activate Super and Hyper Potions. In total, I get 1500LP, and no turn. So you are up, Yuna." Ash said regaining life points.

"Finally. I draw, and switch Valefor to defense mode. Your turn" Yuna said.

"I draw and activate Mega Potion for 2000 more life points. Now we are tied." Ash said.

"Alright, now it is my turn. I draw-"

"Hold it right there. I activate the special ability on my duel disk. Legendary Assistant! It allows both of us to put the most needed card on either the 3rd or 5th positions in our decks, after shuffling. Since we are tied, we both put them in the 3rd position. Pick your card."

As they did so, Yuna drew. "I activate Grand Summon. Now when I play an Aeon, I get its overdrive too. So I play Ifrit (1900/1700). Now I get Hellfire. I activate it, lowering Rayquaza's attack to 1500. Now attack it, Ifrit!" Ash lost 400 LP to go to 1200 LP.

"Now, Valefor, get me the victory!" Yuna commanded. Ash's LP hit 0.

-

"And this 3600-0 LP duel belongs to Yuna Braska. She will play in the Finals with the next winner. See you in five minutes!" Mokuba announced.

-

Yuna walked over to Ash and shook his hand.

"You were great." May said coming up behind him.

"Yes, and I have a lot to learn still." Ash agreed.

-

Lulu gave Vidina to Rikku to hold while Wakka put her duel disk on.

"Alright, go get him, Lu." Wakka encouraged.

"This will be difficult, though. He is King of Games, meaning the best, even ahead of that Seto Kaiba. According to Tea, that used to be his title." Lulu explained.

Chapter 9.2- FDT Semifinals- Lulu vs. Yugi

"Welcome back, everyone. This 2nd semifinal match-up is between Besaid Islander Lulu and Worldwide Duel Monsters Champion, Yugi Mutou. Battle City Style, once again, please begin!" Mokuba said as Wakka and Joey put duel disks on them.

"I'll start this one off." Lulu said. Wakka grabbed Vidina from Rikku. "I summon Fira (1700) in attack mode. Your move"

Yugi drew. "I play Grandpa (1100) in defense mode. You're up."

Lulu took another. "I summon Lulu in attack mode. Now I attack Grandpa with Fira, and your LP with Lulu." Yugi – 2000 LP.

"Alright, I draw, and summon the Pharaoh Atem to the field (2000). Now I activate Brain Control, this lets me take control of your Lulu for 800 LP. So now Grandpa, take out the Fira, and Lulu, attack her LP directly!" Yugi commanded. Lulu-2000LP-Yugi-2000LP.

"Now, I get Lulu back." Lulu said. "I play a face down and sacrifice Lulu for Auron, Guardian of Yuna (2500) to the field. Attack Atem!" Yugi-700LP

"You set off its special effect, allowing me to use the top two cards in my deck right now. Magician Valkerie (1600) and the Dark Magician Girl (2000). Now I draw." Yugi had a jolt run through him. The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Now I sacrifice Magician Valkerie, Dark Magician Girl, and my Millennium Key, I can summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (5200/4300). Now, attack Lulu!" Lulu lost her remaining LP.

-

"The winner of this amazingly short duel, and still King of Games, by the score of 700-0, is Yugi Mutou." Mokuba declared. "Yuna and Yugi will take battle tomorrow at 1:00 PM in Luca Stadium."

-

Lulu and Yugi shook hands to a thunderous applause. A few minutes later, they were boarding the airship. It was nearly 4 pm. Seymour had taken the liberty of flying to Luca, waiting for them. As the ship took off, almost everyone took a nap, except for Grandpa, who was hungry. Yugi told him to only get a light snack. They soon departed for Luca Stadium.

Chapter 9.3- FDT Finals- Yuna vs. Yugi

After dinner the previous night, Brother had decided on his own to land the Airship at the center point of the Mi'ihen Highroad, the Highroad Agency. At five in the morning, Vidina started crying, so Lulu took him to the deck, as not to disturb anyone sleeping. Around nine, Lulu and Vidina were dressed and ready to start the day, having hot chocolate at the bar.

Yuna woke up around 10:30, rushing to get ready. Tea told her to slow down, telling her that it wasn't 12:45. When Yuna heard this, she started laughing, which woke May and Rikku up. The entire room went to laughter.

Wakka got up a little after Lulu asked Barkeep to heat Vidina's bottle. Giving Vidina a hug, he went to go get ready, waking Tidus up with him. Soon, all were up and getting ready. Rikku reminded everybody that it was a formal occasion. Special touches were added on everyone's outfits. Ash wore all the medals he had ever won, and had with him. May wore all the ribbons she had with her. Brock wore a Boulder Badge on his chest. Tidus was armed with Brothersword, while Wakka carried a blitzball. Lulu had Vidina, as usual. Yuna and Yugi, along with everyone else wore nothing out of the ordinary.

-

At the South End of the highroad, the airship landed, to a mess of people. Brother wished them both "good luck" and opened the stairs. Walking down gave everybody cheers. It appeared as thought all of Luca, Bevelle, Besaid, and more had come down for the show. Once again, Rikku had Yuna's disk, but this time, Seto Kaiba had Yugi's. Fighting their way down to the stadium, Issaru was there to greet them.

"Lady Yuna, welcome to the stadium. Ok, Lady Yuna, you will go to the left locker room, Mr. Mutou, to the right. You may take 1 person with you as your guest of honor." He said. Since Rikku and Kaiba had the duel disks, they instantly stepped forward. Issaru radioed up to the announcers quickly. "Good, now all else follow me." Issaru said. He took them behind Yuna and Rikku, but did not let them in the locker room. Instead, they went right through the door to the inside of the stadium. Walking up a set of stairs, they hit the door, and Issaru lined them up in a specific order, based on a paper in his hand.

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the finals of the First Duels Tournament, hosted by Lady Yuna Braska and Seto Kaiba. First up, we will bring out Lady Yuna's guests: Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend, Lulu and Wakka, former guardians of Lady Yuna, and their child, Vidina, Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer, Brock, former leader of the Pewter City Gym, May, elite Pokemon Coordinator, Max, Son of the Petalburg Gym Leader, Joey, elite duelist, Tea and Tristan, friends of Yugi, Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, and finally Solomon Mutou, Yugi's grandfather. There you have them, our 12 guests.

Applause followed as they sat down in the 2 rows of 6 chairs. "Now, the coordinator for the tournament, Mokuba Kaiba. Would you please enter the dueling arena." Issaru handed him a slip of paper, and then Mokuba stepped out onto the platform, and walked over to the center. One of the guards went over and gave him a microphone.

"I would like to give a thank you to all those who came out to watch today's championship duel." Mokuba announced. "Now, our 2 Guests of Honor. On your left, Yuna's honored guest is her friend, Rikku!" Rikku stepped out carrying Yuna's duel disk. She walked to the chair next to Yuna's spot.

"Now, on your right, co-organizer of the tournament, and head of Kaiba Corp., my brother, Seto Kaiba, is Yugi's honor guest!" Seto walked over to his chair as well, but did not sit. Applause roared through the stadium. Mokuba had no idea how this many people got in there.

-

"Now, our 2 finalists." Mokuba said. "First, on your left hand side, High Summoner Yuna Braska!" Yuna stepped out waving to people. "Next, on the right, the undefeated worldwide duel monsters champion, Yugi Mutou!" Yugi stepped out. This was his first championship duel without the Pharaoh to assist him. Rikku put Yuna's duel disk on her, and Kaiba did the same to Yugi. Yuna and Yugi exchanged decks for shuffling, and gave them back.

"This Final Round of the First Duels Tournament is between Yuna Braska and Yugi Mutou. Battle City Style, which is 4000 LP, sacrifices required, and direct attacks are legal. Let the match begin!" Mokuba finished, running to the sideline opposite the other 12 guests. The guests of honor took their seats as well.

"Let's duel!" Yuna and Yugi said together.

"I'll begin this one!" Yuna said. "I draw. I summon a Maester Seymour in defense (1000) and end my turn."

Yugi drew. "I summon Joey in attack mode (1400), and destroy your Seymour! You're up."

"I draw and activate Grand Summon. Now when an Aeon is summoned, I get its overdrive as well. I put another Seymour in defense and end my turn." Yuna said.

Yugi drew again. "I play Mokuba Kaiba in attack mode (1300). Mokuba, attack Seymour, and Joey, hit her LP!" Yuna-2600LP.

Yuna had a tight spot. "I draw and summon Yuna in attack mode. Destroy his Mokuba!" Yugi-3300LP.

Yugi drew. "I play Atem (2000). Now I attack Seymour with Joey, causing it to be destroyed. Next, Atem will attack Yuna, and cancel out, thus destroying both. Now, since it was my fault that Atem was destroyed, we both use it's special ability. Draw 2 cards and play them immediately."

-

Yuna played Vegnagun Core (2000/2000) and Holy (1900/850). Yugi played Ceremonial Battle Ground, a field spell giving him 700 LP and each monster 700 ATK/DEF, and Millennium Necklace (1800/2000).

-

"Now, it's your turn, Yuna." Yugi finished.

Yuna now really had a tight spot with her. Rikku gave her a "thumbs up" as she drew. "I draw 2 thanks to Holy. I switch both of my monsters to defense mode and play one face down card. You're turn."

Seto was getting bored. He wanted to see an Egyptian God or two. "I play Seto Kaiba in attack mode (1500+7002200). Now I attack Yuna with it. Next, I use Joey to destroy Vegnagun Core. Finally, Millennium Necklace will take a chunk of your life points!"

"And that is where you are wrong." Yuna said grinning. "Revealing my trap, Cloister of Trials. Try again next turn. But, as for now, I draw. I summon Shiva (2300), and thanks to Grand Summon, I get its overdrive. I activate Diamond Dust. This card gives you 500 points of damage for each monster on the field. 4 monsters, so 2000 points lost. And you get no battle phase next turn." Yugi-2000LP

-

Virtually, Shiva froze the field, including Yugi.

-

"My move." Yugi said, teeth chattering. I can still summon, so I sacrifice Joey and Seto to summon Millennium Puzzle, in attack mode (3000+7003700). This allows me to being back Atem from the graveyard (2000+7002700). To you."

The ice melted away. Yuna drew. "I play Ifrit in attack mode (1700). Once again, I get its overdrive, Hellfire. Now Millennium Puzzle loses 1500 attack points. Now, It Shiva will attack it." Yugi-1900LP. "Now, because Millennium Puzzle is gone, so does Atem. However, you can automatically play 2 cards from your deck. I play one face down card. To you, now."

-

Yugi drew and played Jack's Knight (1900+7002600) and Tea (1000+7001700).

-

"My move. I draw. Jack's Knight, attack Shiva for 300, and Necklace, get rid of Ifrit for 800 more." Yugi said. Yuna-1500LP. "Now, Tea, for the win."

"Nope. Cloister of Trials, again, will stop the attack, giving me one more chance. My draw! I remove the top 10 cards in my deck from play, so I can summon Braska's Final Aeon (3500/4000). Now, I use its ability to give you double the damage when I destroy a monster. However, I have to attack the strongest monster on your field. So, I attack Jack's Knight. You lose normally 900, but now 1800." Yuna explained. Yugi-100LP.

-

"Oh no!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"He's going to lose!" Tea said.

"Yugi, pull it together!" Joey yelled.

-

"Oh, I have it together. I draw. I play Monster Reborn to play Atem (2000). Now I sacrifice all 3 to summon my Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon (5000+700/5000+700 5700/5700)! Now, since I destroyed Atem, we both play 2 cards immediately.

-

Yuna drew Seymour Flux (1600/1300) and Bahamut (2500/2200). "Now that I have Bahamut, I can use Mega Flare, which doubles it's attack and defense to 5000 and 4400."

-

"Well done." Yugi said. He drew. "But not good enough. I have drawn The Winged Dragon of Ra (0+700/0+700700/700), and Obelisk the Tormentor (4000+700/4000+700 4700/4700)! Now, I am going to sacrifice Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon or Ra to Obelisk to make his power infinite." Obelisk- 4700+Slifer+Ra/4700+Slifer+Ra INF

"Now, I apologize in advance, but attack BFA with Fist of Fury!" Yuna-0LP.

-

"And by the score of 100-0, Champion of the First Duels Tournament, and still King of Games" Mokuba said, "is Yugi Mutou! Congratulations!" The crowd had quite a lot of clapping.

-

The others ran over to Yuna and Yugi giving congrats. This happiness was short lived, as a shattering sound took out all noise. A giant red dragon had crashed through the top of the dome. As it landed, its rider jumped off. Taking off the black cloak, he revealed himself as Seymour. The crowd gasped, and started whispering. Guards swarmed the arena. As the dragon disappeared, Seymour looked at Yuna.

"Stop!" Yuna commanded to the guards. "I will take him."

Seymour took on a grin.


	10. Seymour's Second, Intrusion & More Ideas

Chapter 10.1- Battle of the X's- Yuna vs. Seymour

"Lady Yuna, it is nice to see you again." Seymour said peacefully.

"I really never wanted to see you again. However, under the circumstances, I wouldn't mind kicking your butt!" Yuna responded. Her duel disk was armed and ready to go. Seymour did the same.

"Let's duel!" they said simultaneously. All who were in the stadium took a seat. Yuna had a very bad look on her face.

"So, this is it!" Seymour exclaimed. "I will finally get my Spiran Ra!"

"We'll see."

-

Yuna and Seymour both drew 5 cards. Yuna then drew a sixth. "Alright then…I summon Yuna in attack mode (2000) and end my turn."

Seymour drew. "Yuna, I think you should know something. My duel disk's special ability is called 'Reality'. Thus, all these monsters are real. Thought you should know. Now, I summon Sphere token in defense mode (500) and end my turn."

Yuna thought about what Seymour had said. She thought about if it was true. After a moment, she shook it off and drew. "Ok, Seymour. If what you are saying is true, then this should hurt. I summon Sin Fins (1500), even though it is a level five monster. That's my disk's ability. Now, I use it to attack Sphere Token."

Seymour spoke as the blast hit. "Now, like most tokens, it moves to attack mode."

"I know." Yuna responded. "Now, Yuna, attack the Sphere Token!" Seymour2500LP.

"I draw now, Yuna. I sacrifice Seymour Omnis from my hand to summon Firaga in attack mode (2300). Now attack Yuna!" Seymour exclaimed. Yuna3700LP. "Your move."

Yuna drew Hellfire, Ifrit's Overdrive. She did not have Ifrit, however. She then played two cards face down and ended her turn.

"What? Playing the silent treatment? Ok, well, here are some words for you. I summon Guado Guards (1600). Now attack Sin Fins!"

"Ok, Seymour, I activate Cloister of Trials. This negates the attack."

"Fine." Seymour replied. "I attack it again with Firaga."

Yuna smiled. "Once again, I activate another Cloister of Trials."

"Ok, then, your move." He finished.

-

"Come on, Yuna!" Rikku yelled from the side.

-

Yuna drew. "Ok, I sacrifice Sin Fins for Sin Core (2500). Now it will attack your Guado Guards." Seymour1600LP

Seymour looked rather unpleasant. He drew with anger. "I switch Firaga to defense (2100), and summon another Guado Guards in defense (1400)." He nodded to Yuna.

Yuna drew another card. She put a smile on. "I play Grand Summon. Whenever an Aeon is summoned, the owner gets it's over drive. This will prove very helpful to me next turn. But for now, it is to you."

Seymour drew. "Oh, no. It will be me who gets helped. I activate Luca Stadium Emergency. This allows me to summon Anima (3000). But now, I get to add Oblivion to my hand as well. So I activate Oblivion, which allows me to not only destroy Sin Core, but also absorb half it's Attack points to Anima. Now it has 4250. Now, go Anima, take her life points!" Yuna0LP

Yuna got hit hard with Oblivion. When the smoke cleared, she was passed out on the stadium floor. Seymour walked over, and pilfered through her deck. He swapped Ra with Ra Token. He then gave a "Good Bye", summoned Ra and took flight out on it.

-

After Seymour took off, all 16 of the others rushed over. Guards came in and gave Yuna a few medicines, Potions, Phoenix Downs, and a Remedy. The finally sat her in a chair, and asked the stadium to be emptied.

Chapter 10.2- Getting Back On Track

"What happened?" said a weary Yuna, trying to get her head straight.

"You were knocked out by Maester Seymour. He stole Ra and flew out on it." Lulu explained. "Now, I think it would be best if we left."

"Yes, I agree." Pegasus added. "This Seymour character is very dangerous. He has almost unlimited power already. Yugi-boy probably couldn't stand up to him anymore now." As the pack went guarded to the docks, the paparazzi were everywhere. News reporters filming live, as Yuna was being carried to the airship by Tidus. Yuna was a little to weak to be walking.

Upon arrival to the airship, Brother came out. "What happened? There were 2 big monsters here, one red, and one yellow. Speak to m-"

"Brother…" Yuna said, being carried on. "…prepare for takeoff."

Everyone proceeded into the cabin room. Yuna found some strength to stand, as Pegasus called them to the crowded table.

"Ok. Let's lay our cards out again. From there we can reexamine the situation." he said.

"Hey, Pegasus. Can we do this somewhere else? This table is too crowded for all of us to look around." Brock asked.

"Fine, where do you purpose?" he asked.

"I don't know." Brock admitted. "Just someplace else."

"I have an idea." Mokuba piped up with. "How about that large sphere on the bridge? It could work, right Yuna?"

"Umm, I think so, let's go." Yuna agreed as they piled into the elevator once again.

-

"That Seymour is really something." Grandpa said.

"I agree. What is that guy's problem anyway?" Ash asked.

"A few years ago, Seymour stood in the way of Yuna's pilgrimage, so we were forced to kill him. However, in Spira, a person is never really dead until you send them. Sending is when you send them to the Farplane, a realm where all souls live. If they remain unsent, they become fiends, monsters in other words." Lulu explained. "Seymour was never sent. We killed him 3 more times before we could finally send him. But for some reason he was able to break free of the Farplane, and return as an unsent. And because there are no more summoners, he can no longer be sent, as far as I know."

"What about Yuna?" Max asked to his sister's dismay.

"Max-" she got out before Max began again.

"Everyone calls her the 'High Summoner'. Why can't she send him?" he finished.

Yuna then opened her mouth for the first time in a while. "When a Summoner defeats Sin, usually, that person and one of her guardian's lives are taken. But, so is Sin's. However, Yu Yevon, the person inside Sin, fuses with the friend she has given, and creates a new Sin, about every decade. However, when I defeated Sin, I did it my own way, and shut it all down by going in and defeating Yu Yevon. After that, there was no need for summoners, so, the Aeons, or well creatures that assisted me became dormant. When a Summoner destroys Sin, they become a High Summoner. I am the only one of them that is living."

The elevator finally got to the Bridge. As they stepped off, Tidus said something all of the ladies instantly recognized. However, none of them were concerned.

"Seymour is a jerk!" Tidus said, and the elevator closed, and went down to the Girls' Room. Inside was a small passenger. Max ended up in the Girls' Room.

-

Max stepped out of the elevator into the room amazed. "So this is where they have been staying. Ha! I win!" Max said, looking around. There were 6 beds in circular fashion. He went into the bathroom, looking at the luxuriousness. There were 3 showers, and 3 toilets. There were also 4 sinks. In addition, there was also a washer/dryer. He then returned to the main room and looked for something. Max finally found May's bed, and laid down in it. It was way more comfortable then the one upstairs. He dozed off a couple times trying to stay awake, but finally found himself snoring away.

-

Upstairs, Mokuba was scanning in all of the rare cards, which Kaiba reminded should never be left lying around. He discovered that the Token cards would be sufficient. He also typed in a short bio for each, including the owner and powers. He unfortunately had to create the Spiran Slifer by hand, as there was no card to scan. Upon completion, he brought all of them up onto the sphere, as everyone took a seat on the balcony, and on the floor in front of it.

Kaiba spoke up. "Now, currently, Yugi owns our Slifer, Obelisk and Ra." Kaiba said as Mokuba made them light up. "Ash has Raquayza (it lit), Brock has Groudon (it lit), and May has Kyogre (it lit). That gives us 6. Unfortunately, Seymour has Spira's Slifer, Obelisk from me, and Ra from Yuna. They, instead of lighting, had a dark aura around it.

"I believe that we should go after Seymour, and take him down one card at a time." Joey said.

"I agree with Joey" Yugi said. "He needs to be stopped."

Kaiba raised his hand for silence, "Alright, all who are for going after Seymour and stopping him, please raise you hand." Everyone in the room raised their hands, even Brother, from behind.

"Ok, but we need a strategy. Are there any other rare cards that we can use against him?" Pegasus asked. May was the first to think of something.

"What about 'Jirachi Wish'? It allows you to bring out any Pokemon you can think of." May said.

"Yes, that may do the trick," Ash said. "May, will you go get it for us?"

"Ok, sure." She said ascending the stairs, and into the elevator. Saying the password, "Seymour is a Jerk", she fell to the Girls' Room. There, she had a sleeping surprise waiting for her.

"Max!"

Chapter 10.3- Sparking an Idea

Max awoke from a dream where he and a Plusle were having a battle with a Staru. "Oh, hi May."

"Max, what are you doing down here? How did you get here?" she demanded.

"I don't know, the elevator just closed as Tidus said 'Seymour is a Jerk'. After that, I got taken down here." He explained in his defense.

"Well, don't tell anyone that you know what is down here. I'm not sure that the girls would be happy that guys can just come down whenever they want." May explained.

"Ok, but what do I get out of the deal?" Max asked.

"I don't know, you can play with my Pokemon, well, you do that already, umm, well…"

Max had an idea. "I want a duel disk."

"No. You aren't old enough for being a trainer, let alone duel, especially with Seymour on the loose." May explained.

"Well, can I use yours?" Max asked.

"Uhh, sure, but only when I say so, and I'm not using it." May said, giving into her little brother.

-

May and Max rode up the elevator again, after May retrieved Jirachi Wish. When they arrived, Yuna was addressing everyone about planning, so Max was not noticed when he went and sat next to Ash. May, however, interrupted.

"I'm back." She said.

"Good, May. I'm ready." Mokuba told her. "Just put it on the scanner." As she did so, the card appeared on the screen. It did exactly as May said it would.

"Ok, so maybe if we use this, is there any Pokemon that could be strong enough to beat an Egyptian, well Spiran God Card?" Seto asked.

"Seto, there are probably about 500 species of Pokemon or more. How are we supposed to, oh, wait, Ash, does Dexter still work?" Brock asked

"Let me check." Ash said taking out his Pokedex. Turning it on, it sprung to life. With a few changes, that is. His Pokedex now gave a level number, and ATK and DEF, and a section on special abilities. "Yup, and it is better than ever. It shows everything needed for dueling. Hey, there are even Pokemon I've never even heard of in here. They come from a place called Sinnoh."

Yuna came over to look. She was amazed at the high attack points and defense points. Pegasus looked astounded at the powers. Kaiba was just stunned all together.

"This is going to be perfect." Kaiba said, taking Jirachi Wish off of the scanner, and tossing it back to May. "With these Jirachi cards, you three can summon up something that could make Seymour pay. So. Who wants to duel him first?

Ash stood up, and with a simple "I will go first" that was decided. Yuna told Brother to search the skies and cities for either a Red Dragon, a Yellow Dragon, or a Blue Giant was anywhere. The Girls went to the Girls' room, while the guys went back to the Cabin. There, things got quiet.


	11. Search and Destroy, Seymour's Third

Chapter 11.1- Quiet Searching

In the Cabin room, most people laid down in waiting. Ash and Yugi were on the deck of the Airship, looking at Ash's cards.

"This is going to be a very important duel, you know that, right." Yugi said.

"Yes." Ash replied.

-

There was a lot of random conversation.

-

"Hey Tidus, do you think that the same people are called again and again to save the world for a reason, or is it just coincidence?" Wakka said.

-

"Hey, May. How are you?" Tea said, coming over.

"Oh, just a little nervous. Ash loves challenges, but you saw what happened to Yuna and Seto. I don't want that to happen to him." May replied.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Yugi has put us through some tough duels as well. That's why he's the champion. I know how it feels." Tea assured her.

-

"This is so crazy." Lulu said, holding Vidina. "Things have certainly changed since I last protected you."

"I know." Yuna said. "But this is a whole new experience for not just you, or us, but for all of Spira."

-

"Kaiba-boy, you know that if Ash, Brock or May can't stop him, Yugi-boy won't stand a chance against 2 sets of God Cards." Pegasus said.

"Ok, we are not boys anymore, we are men, so stop calling us Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy." Kaiba said. "As to your thought, I agree. However, Yugi does know how to defeat them. Maybe he could stop 2 of them. You never know." Seto Kaiba hated Yugi with a passion, but that did not stop him from respecting him as a duelist. He could always find a way to respect him, unless dueling him, in which, he would try to destroy him at all costs.

-

Ash and Yugi came back down to the Cabin. On the Bridge, Brother made an announcement.

"This is Brother. I am picking up heavy vibrations from the Bevelle side of the Macalania Forest. Would everyone join me in the Bridge please?

Chapter 11.2- Obelisk Torment

Everyone jumped to their feet and went to the Bridge. This was the first time that everyone came in formed in groups of 3 or 4. However, once all were present, they peered over the glass in the front at the dying Macalania Forest. There was smoke in some places, and a big path down the center.

Yuna asked Brother to get a little closer to Bevelle. As he did so, more smoke shot into the sky. As it cleared, a shimmer of blue could be seen. A little more clearing and it appeared as Obelisk the Tormentor, marching into Bevelle, and destroying all in its path.

"Get us down there now!" Yuna commanded at Brother. He didn't say another word. Seymour saw the airship descending. As it flew closer, he made a risky move. He jumped off of Obelisk, aiming for the airship. He almost missed, but with a 'thud', he landed.

Down in the Bridge, the first thought was to get upstairs to the deck. Everyone crammed into the elevator, and rode it up. Upon arrival, Ash strapped on his duel disk, and walked forward, with Yuna.

-

"Ah, Lady Yuna. So nice to see you once again, and standing to top it all off." Seymour said smiling evilly.

'"Alright Seymour, enough taunting. This time, we have selected your opponent for you." Yuna said. Seymour looked surprised for once. He hadn't seen this coming, but he lived with it, as long as Yugi wasn't selected, his plan would go through. "You will be dueling Ash this time." She finished to Seymour's relief.

"Fine by me, let's get this show on the road!" Seymour yelled, activating his Duel Disk. Ash did the same, and Mokuba, unwillingly, went to the center, ready to start the duel.

Chapter 11.3- First Hope

Mokuba was ready. "This duel is between Future Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and Former Maester of Yevon Seymour Guado. Battle City Style and under Ante conditions. With that, let the duel begin."

"Let's duel!" Ash and Seymour said simultaneously. Each drew 5 cards for a hand.

"I'll start." Ash yelled. He drew. "I play one monster face down in defense mode, and end my turn."

Seymour drew. "I do the same, one monster face down, defense."

"Alright then, my move again." Ash said. "I sacrifice my facedown Krabby (1200), and evolve it to Kingler (1900) in attack mode. Now attack you face down!" The shot went through. "Your move."

Seymour drew again. "I summon another monster face down in defense mode. I also activate Luca Stadium Emergency. I think you know what that means. I get to summon Anima from my deck." Seymour did so. "Now, Anima, attack his Kingler!" Ash2900LP. "Now, try to make up for that!"

"I will!" Ash yelled at Seymour, trying to stay calm. "I draw. I play a monster in defense mode, and activate Hyper Potion, restoring my LP 1000 points. (Ash3900LP) "Now, it's your turn again."

Seymour smiled. Everything was going perfectly. He drew. "I'm going to play yet another card in defense mode. However, I will not be attacking this turn. This duel is getting boring, child, but it is about to heat up. Your move!"

Ash drew. He threw off any intimidation he had and went on. "I am going to play Chikorita in defense mode (1400). And with that, you can have at your evil schemes."

Seymour smiled. "Gladly. I draw. Bet you weren't expecting this one. I sacrifice all 3 of the monsters on the field to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000)."

Ash gasped in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. However, he could find a way to counter this, and fast, too.

"Now, Obelisk," Seymour began, "Take down the little leaf thing. Fist of Fury!"

-

Kaiba began to get worried. This was not at all going according to plan. However, there was hope.

-

"My move." Ash said with a smile. "I pass this turn, but next time. Say good bye to Obelisk!"

Seymour didn't even flinch. The crowd however, hid a smile.

"Ok. I highly doubt that what you say is true. There is no way you can stop me from reneging hell on these poor people of Bevelle. So, I move to use Obelisk to attack your face down card." Seymour said. Snorlax was destroyed, and the turn passed onto Ash.

"Ok, I draw. And with that draw, the destruction of Obelisk begins." Ash said.

-

Yugi thought about what he might be planning. He knew Jirachi Wish could do the trick, but he believed that Ash had another plan.

-

"I activate Ultra Ball!" He said to everyone's surprise. "Now, normally, I can summon any normal monster, but by giving up a quarter of my LP, (Ash2925LP) I can summon Rayquaza (5000/5000). Now, go and attack Obelisk the Tormentor, Hyper Beam attack!"

A beam of light shot from Rayquaza's mouth, toward Obelisk. Striking its mark, it blasted for a few good seconds before Obelisk fell to pieces, and disintegrated. Seymour3000LP.

-

Seymour was lying on the ground after the smoke cleared. Getting up, he drew. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which will prevent you from doing anything for 3 turns. I also sacrifice my Seymour Flux for my Watega card in attack mode (2300)." He then nodded in anger.

Ash drew confidently. "Since I drew, Rayquaza gets another 1000 ATK and DEF." Rayquaza6000-ATK/DEF.

Seymour drew a card. He smiled because it is exactly what he needed. "I summon Groudon Token in defense mode (400). I also end my turn.

Ash drew and passed as well. Rayquaza-7000-ATK/DEF.

Seymour drew another card. Swords would only work for one more turn, so these two had to count. "I'm going to summon Seymour Guado in attack mode (2000). Now, have your last move."

Ash drew. "Ok, I will pass, but I want you to notice that Rayquaza has 8000 attack points. That's all."

The Swords of Revealing Light disappeared as Seymour drew. He began to laugh evilly. "Perfect." He muttered. "First, I am going to use Blizzara's special ability by allowing me to summon it by sacrificing Thundaga. Now I sacrifice all 4 monsters to bring out another Spiran God card. The Winged Dragon of Ra! (7000/6600)."

-

Kaiba was almost in total panic. The Winged Dragon of Ra had 7000 attack points. And he knew it wouldn't stop there.

-

"Now, I also give up 2999 LP to bring its total attack points to 9999." Seymour announced. "Now, attack Rayquaza!" Rayquaza was completely devoured in light. Ash926LP, Seymour1LP.

Ash looked terrified at the sight of a monster about to hit ten thousand life points. He had a plan, but it would be hard to get it right.


	12. Jirachi, Rethinking and Kisses

Chapter 12.1- Come Forward, Jirachi!

"My move!" Ash said through the smoke. He drew. "I play Ash in defense mode (2000). I also activate my duel disk's special power. Unlike your Reality, mine allows us both to put one card in either the 3rd or 5th slot of our decks. Now, because you are winning, you get to put one in 3rd, and I put mine in 5th."

Ash placed Master ball in the 5th position. Seymour put Slifer the Sky Dragon in his 3rd. What he didn't know was that Ash had this planned.

"Now, I activate Hyper Potion and end my turn." He finished Ash1926LP.

Seymour drew. "I am going to summon Rayquaza Token in defense mode (400). Now, because the actual one is in the graveyard, I can draw an additional card each turn." He drew again. "Next, I am going to change over 1999 of Ra's attack points into my LP again." Ra-8000/6600, Seymour2000LP. "Now, Ra, attack and destroy Ash!"

Ash drew. He played Tailow in defense (1250) and ended his turn quietly.

Seymour smiled, drawing 2 cards. One was Slifer. He played the other, a Sphere Token, and ended his turn quietly as well.

-

"Will one of you rant or something, it's too quiet." complained Tea.

-

"Fine, I draw. I use Ultra Ball, to summon Aipom in defense (1400). I also play Treecko in defense (1250). Your turn!" Ash said, hiding a large smile. He knew something that all of the others didn't.

Jirachi Wish had been in his hand ever since the duel started.

-

"Ok, my turn." Seymour said. "I draw 2. I summon another Sphere Token (500). Now the time has come! I sacrifice 2 sphere tokens, and the Rayquaza Token to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! (3000/3000) Now, Slifer, attack Treecko, and Ra, attack Aipom."

As the attack went through, Ash was ready to carry out his plan. "I draw. I activate Jirachi Wish!"

-

Everyone watching began applauding. Seymour looked a little frightened.

-

"Now, I can summon any Pokemon in my Pokedex for ¾ of my LP." Ash continued, taking it out. (Ash482LP) Looking through it, he found what he wanted. "I summon Deoxys!" Jirachi appeared on the field. Glowing, it made Deoxys appear as if by magic. (Deoxys5000/5000). "Now, I activate its forms. I choose its Attack Form, giving it 8000 Attack Points. Now attack Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Hold it." Seymour said almost about to lose. "I will transfer 4000 of Ra's attack points to my life points to spare me." The shot then rang through after the transfer. Seymour1000LP, Ra4000ATK.

"Now, it is my turn again." Seymour said drawing. He too had held onto a card all game long. "I play one card face down and end my turn." He said sounding desperate. It was all an act of course.

Ash was up. He drew Master Ball. The card he put in 5th position 5 turns ago. He would not need it, though; as he thought he was about to win. "I attack Ra with Deoxys for the win!"

"Oh no you don't!" Seymour said with an evil smile. "I activate Via Purifico. This card allows me to send your attack right back at you, with a catch. Deoxys has to take the attack with its original attack points. Five thousand. So, you lose 3000 LP and the duel!" The attack rebounded, and struck Deoxys. Ash lost his remaining 482 LP, and fell unconscious in defeat.

-

Nobody moved. They were all too afraid. Seymour valiantly walked over, and traded the Rayquaza Token for Rayquaza itself. Summoning it, he took off again, laughing. Mokuba didn't even sign the duel out. They all just ran over to tend to him. Pikachu started charging. May and Brock quickly backed everyone up, as the electric blast went through Ash's body. Everyone who didn't know about Ash and Pikachu's past thought they were crazy. However, after the blast, Ash opened his eyes, and coughed.

"We need to get him inside." Grandpa suggested. Brock picked him up and carried him inside. Brock, Ash and Mokuba went up to the bridge first. This way, they could find a place for Ash to sit down and rest before the others crowded the elevator. Then after that, the 14 others crammed into the elevator and it rose.

Chapter 12.2- Time for Plan B

Upon arrival on the Bridge, Mokuba was already at the sphere, as everyone had a seat. Bringing up the nine legendary cards, he was preparing to change the bio of Rayquaza to be listed as Seymour's.

"As you can see," Pegasus said motioning to Mokuba to change the card. It turned from a bright aura to a black one, "another card has been lost to Seymour. However, Ash did a very fine job, and I think that he deserves a round of applause. No one else has been in more danger or more triumphant than him." He finished as the room gave some applause.

"However," Kaiba added standing up, "he still lost, which means that Brock will be next. Now about Deoxys. Deoxys is one of the strongest monsters in the game that I have ever seen. However, there has got to be something stronger. Is there?" he asked. Ash took out Dexter, and looked through it, at the Sinnoh Region Pokemon.

"Yes, there are a few stronger Pokemon." He answered

"Good." Kaiba responded, still worried. "God, I haven't seen weirder life points since Duelist Kingdom. What was it? 482-1 at one point?"

"Yeah, it was." Ash said, still in some pain.

-

Brother needed to make an announcement. He put the ship on autopilot, and got up out of the driver's seat. "First of all, congratulations on your closeness of winning. Secondly, Maester Seymour, after taking off, doubled back and shot a Hyper Beam at Bevelle. No one has died. Yet." He said with a frown. "Finally, Maester Seymour was seen flying on the Djose Highroad toward Mushroom Rock Road, and then the Mi'ihen Highroad, which eventually gets you to...to…"

"Luca." Yuna said. "Take us to the Mi'ihen so we can cut him off by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Brother said returning to the controls. A slight shift in direction told them that they were on their way.

Everyone returned to their own rooms, were things once again got very quiet.

Chapter 12.3- Sleepless in Spira

Everyone quietly ate some dinner, and then headed to the sack. Lulu fed Vidina a bottle, and placed him on the 6th bed in the Girls' Room. Yuna laid quietly, staring up at the ceiling. She thought about what had happened to Spira. This was the 2nd time something had disturbed the Eternal Calm.

Rikku couldn't sleep either. Vidina had been crying a little, so Lulu had picked him up. Vidina was the Al Bhed word for "Future". The name showed Wakka's respect for Rikku's people. Rikku took the elevator to the deck.

-

When she arrived at the top, she walked out, and onto it. There she found someone standing near the edge of the airship. Seto Kaiba was looking out at the starry night.

"Hello" Rikku said, trying to make conversation.

Kaiba remained still. "Hi. Why are you up here?"

"Oh, Vidina was crying, and I couldn't sleep. Hey! Why are you out here, it's two o' clock in the morning?" Rikku questioned.

Kaiba let out a sigh. "Well, I have been thinking about this whole situation, how we got here. Why we landed where we did."

"Well…how did you get here?" Rikku asked.

"Well, it all started back in our hometown of Domino City. I was hopelessly trying to defeat Yugi in a duel. You see, in our world, Yugi has all 3 of the Egyptian God Cards, making him almost unbeatable. But, I won't rest until I find the one way to beat him. Anyhow, I lost, and I was heading over to his grandfather's card shop to tell him off. On the way, I found Pegasus walking to find Yugi as well. One of our friends from Egypt needed us right away. So, we took off in my helicopter when we got there. Yugi had received a card in the mail entitled 'Spira'. He put it in his duel disk, and a ball of light surrounded us. The whole helicopter was engulfed. And after a creepy vision, we landed in Guadosalam." Kaiba explained as Rikku listened.

"What kind of vision did you have?" she asked.

"Well, there were these 2 big monsters." Kaiba replied. "One was big and scaly, and the other was mechanical."

"The big and scaly one was Sin." Rikku said. "And the other one, the mechanical one was Vegnagun. You must have been looking at the Farplane."

"There was something else." Kaiba added. "Yuna was walking up to them, unafraid, and did something weird to them with a staff."

"That would be Yuna sending them." She explained again. "But, Seymour wasn't there? I mean, he wasn't in the vision?"

"No." answered Kaiba.

"Oh. Well. Interesting, but very strange." Rikku commented.

-

Max was in the middle of a nightmare. May was dueling Seymour. Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, Rayquaza, and Groudon all sent an attack at her simultaneously. She was thrown off the Airship Deck and into the clouds. She didn't come back. "May!" he tried to yell, but no sound would come out. Seymour came over, and patted him on the back, pushing him off too.

Max woke with a jump. He had a tear or two. Everyone had fallen asleep around him, so he went to the elevator.

"Can I go to the Girls' Room?" he asked the computer, almost in tears.

"Password please."

"Oh, umm, Seymour is a jerk." He remembered. The elevator lowered down to the Girls' Room. When he walked in, Yuna was out cold, Rikku was missing, Tea was in the bathroom, Lulu was rocking Vidina, and May was sitting on her bed, thinking. Everyone was surprised to see Max in the room. He rushed over to May who had looked up in just enough time to see him give her a hug.

"Nightmare, I'm guessing?" May asked. "What about?"

"May, Seymour was dueling you, and you got blasted off the Airship, and then he pushed me off too." Max said now crying a little. Yuna had woken up now, and Tea had come out of the bathroom.

"Is he alright?" Yuna asked. "And how did he get down here?"

"He's fine, he just had a nightmare." May said. "As to how he got down here, he got trapped down here this yesterday, after Tidus accidentally said the password, and he must have remembered it. But, it's ok, he won't tell anyone. He already promised me." It took a good 5 minutes for Max to stop crying. May took him upstairs, and woke Ash.

-

"Ash, Ash, wake up." May whispered. Ash arose with a yawn.

"What is it, May?" he asked.

"Look, will you sleep with Max tonight? He had a nightmare, and I don't want him to get scared being alone." She said.

"Oh. Sure." Ash replied, getting up and moving over to the other bed.

"Ok, Max." May began. "Ash will be right here, so if you get scared, just wake him up. And if he doesn't wake up, Brock is just over there, and if they both don't wake up, use Pikachu to wake them." She said. Ash frowned.

-

Back on the deck, Kaiba and Rikku had been talking about their pasts. They were now on their backs, looking up at the night sky. They talked about constellations, and other things about Spira. They finally got up, as it was now 3:30 AM, and headed back to the cabin.

When they arrived at the Cabin Room, Kaiba did something unprecedented for him. He gave Rikku a kiss. Rikku blushed as he walked away, whispering the password to the computer, as the doors almost shut. May had stopped them. May walked in. She had just put Max to bed, and witnessed them.

"He kissed you." She said plainly.

"I know." Rikku said still bright red. "And I kissed back."


	13. Early Duel, Defeat, Mountains of Trouble

Chapter 13.1- Early Morning Duel

Maester Seymour had plans of his own for his next duel. It was going to be against Brock for Groudon. But, it was going to be early, so he could get on with his destruction of Luca. The Airship was over the Mi'ihen Highroad. Seymour summoned Ra, and flew up, to meet it in the middle. Brother saw it flying toward, then up, and heard a crash on the deck.

He got on the intercom. "Everyone! Wake up! Seymour is on the deck!"

-

The girls went upstairs, not caring much about their attire. The guys met them. Brock grabbed a piece of toast and butter from the bar, grabbed his duel disk and went up. Mokuba, who had been up and changed already, went up with him. The rest went to get dressed, eat, and get out there A.S.A.P..

-

"Ah, Brock. Where is your posse?" Seymour asked.

"Getting dressed. I guess that they're not crack of dawn people like you." He replied, smirking.

-

"This very, very early match is between Former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock and Former Maester of Yevon, Seymour Guado. Battle City Style, under Ante, begin!" Mokuba announced.

"Let's duel." They said simultaneously. Each drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first." Brock said, drawing a sixth. "I'm going to activate Pewter City. It's a field spell that allows all of my Pokemon to gain 500 attack points. Now I summon Pineco in attack mode (1500+5002000). Your turn."

-

Pegasus and Kaiba came out, and brought chairs to sit on. Kaiba however brought 3, one for him, one for his brother, and one for Rikku.

-

Seymour drew. "I activate my field spell Farplane. This increases both the attack and defense points of my monsters by 600. Now I put this Sphere Token in defense mode (1100). You're up."

"I draw." Brock said. "I summon Lotad in attack mode (1500+5002000). Now, Lotad attack the Token, sending it into attack mode! Now Pineco, destroy it!" Seymour3100LP.

"Very good." Seymour said. "My move. I summon another Sphere Token, and play a facedown card. Your turn."

-

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan all came out with respective chairs.

-

Brock drew. "This will be very helpful later on." He thought. "Ok, I do the same thing as last turn. Lotad, attack Sphere token! Now, Pineco attack it aga-"

"Not so fast. I play Macalania Cloister. The attack is lost." Seymour said. "Now I draw. I sacrifice Sphere Token for Watega (2900). Now attack Lotad!" Brock3100LP.

"Now, I draw." Brock said. "I play Bonsly (1800). Now I can evolve it, because Sudowoodo is in my hand. (Sudowoodo3100/2200) Now, attack Watega, and Pineco, attack his life points!" Seymour900LP.

Chapter 13.2- To Infinity and Back

Everyone else had come now, and also brought chairs, except Rikku, whose chair was already present.

-

"I draw now, Brock." Seymour yelled. "I play Luca Stadium Emergency, allowing me to summon Anima (3600). Now Anima, attack Sudowoodo!" Brock2600LP.

Brock drew. "I put two cards facedown and switch Pineco to defense. I also throw Onix in defense (1200)."

Seymour smiled. "This is easier than I thought. I draw. I play Sphere Token in defense (1100), and attack Onix with Anima! Your turn."

Brock drew and smiled. "I put one more card facedown. Now I end.

Seymour was puzzled. Was he giving up? He drew. "I play a second Sphere Token in defense, and end."

The duel was slowing its pace down. Brock drew. "I pass." Brock had 1 monster on the field.

"I draw." Seymour said, standing now more triumphantly. "I sacrifice all 3 monsters on the field to summon Rayquaza (2600/2600). Now, attack his life points directly!"

As the blast hit, smoke became thick. You couldn't see anything. Some smoke cleared, and Seymour expected to see an unconscious body. He didn't. He saw a trap card. Emergency Potion. Next to it was Mega Potion. Finally, there was Brock, with 2000LP remaining.

"What!" Seymour exclaimed.

"You see, I activated Emergency Potion to use Mega Potion from my deck, giving me 2000 extra life points." Brock explained.

"I switch Rayquaza to defense." Seymour said.

"Now, I draw. I activate my second facedown card- Jirachi Wish. Now, by giving up 1500 LP, I can summon any monster I want to. I choose Dialga, a Sinnoh Region Pokemon."

-

Dialga5000/5000- Increase ATK/DEF by 500x Pokemon in the graveyard

Dialga5000+2000+5007500ATK/5000+20007000DEF

Dialga7500/7000

-

"Now, attack Rayquaza with Roar of Time!" Brock commanded. Rayquaza was destroyed. Dialga8000/7500. "Your turn."

Seymour drew. "I sacrifice the following from my hand. 2 Guado Guards and Slifer the Sky Dragon. This will allow me to use my Winged Dragon of Ra! (Ra8000/7000) Now, I trade 100 LP to Ra (8100), and attack Dialga! This will destroy it. I play a facedown and end."

Each field became totally empty, with the exception of Brock's facedown, Seymour's facedown, and the 2 field cards.

Brock was in a tight spot. "I draw. I activate my facedown card, Revive! Now I can bring back a Pokemon in the graveyard. I choose Rayquaza!" Rayquaza5500/5000. Now I activate Ultra Ball and Pokeball. I can now summon for a quarter of my LP, (Brock100LP) Groudon (4000)! Now from the Pokeball, I summon Zubat (1200).

-

Kaiba realized in an instant Brock's plan. He hoped it would work.

-

"I sacrifice Rayquaza and Zubat to Groudon, and I think you know what that means!" Brock said. GroudonATK-∞/DEF-∞. "Now attack Ra and be done with it!"

Seymour began to laugh as the blast came toward Ra. He didn't look worried in the slightest.

"I activate Via Purifico. This sends the infinital shot right back at you. The catch is that Groudon has to take the blast at 4000 ATK, meaning you lose!" Seymour said. The blast hit Groudon, and destroyed it instantly. Brock was knocked backward. He held on for dear life, as he was hanging over the edge of the Airship, just over the Mi'ihen Highroad. Tidus and Wakka came over to help him up. He was the first person not to fall unconscious after being beaten by Seymour.

Groudon was sitting on the ground in the center of the deck. Seymour walked over. He dropped the Groudon Token, and picked up Groudon itself. Ra, being still out after the duel, allowed Seymour to jump on, and fly away. Along the way, he had Ra start a fire near the stadium.

-

Once again, Mokuba did not sign the duel out. Everyone just filed inside, and down to the bridge. Once there, Mokuba went to the file, and changed the bio. No one was happy. Brock came so close, but lost. This was the 4th loss. Seymour was beating them 5-4 now. May had to do something to change this. Her or Yugi. No one spoke, except Kaiba. He stood.

"Brock," he started, "you did very well. Now, May, do you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, I do." She said, with a hint of freight in her voice.

"Good. Lets go find him again." Yuna said to Brother. Everyone scattered, only a bit of talking occurred.

Chapter 13.3- Preparation

In the Girls' Room, gossip was being shared.

"Oh my gosh, you'll never guess who I kissed last night!" Rikku said, to start it off.

"Who? It isn't Tidus is it?" Yuna asked.

"No"

"If it's Yugi, I'll-" Tea began.

"No, no, no. Think of someone who would never normally do that. May knows because she caught us." Rikku said, hinting.

"Joey?" Yuna, Lulu and Tea asked together.

"No!" Rikku and May replied

"Tristan?" YLT asked again, this time louder.

"No, gross." Rikku said in disgust.

"I know!" Tea said. She whispered in Rikku's ear her answer. With a nod, Tea shrieked. "He kissed you? That is so not like him!"

"I know." Rikku said.

"Don't tell me it's that Pegasus guy." Lulu said. Rikku made choking and puking noises. That was enough of a no for her.

"Oooh, is it Seto?" Yuna asked.

Rikku had a devilish grin.

"It was him, oh my gosh, he kissed you! Did you kiss him back, oh my god?!" Yuna yelled.

"So, when did it happen?" Lulu asked. Wakka had Vidina for a little while, so they were free to scream all they wanted.

"Ok, so we were on the deck last night for what felt like hours, just talking. Then, we just laid back and watched the stars, talking about our pasts and this whole experience. Then, we went to the elevator, we got to the cabin, and well, you know…. Then May caught us, well, really me." Rikku explained.

"Ok, lover girl, you do know he isn't from Spira, right?" Lulu asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, I know. But, while he's here, it's okay, right?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, I guess." Tea said assuring her.

-

On the Bridge, Brother was searching for Seymour. Seymour had been to Macalania, Bevelle, Luca, Mi'ihen, and Zanarkand. The only places left were Besaid, Kilika, Guadosalam/the Thunder Plains, the Calm Lands, and Mt. Gagazet. Finally, he riddled out which one it was. Breaking News came on the screen.

-

"Yes, I am reporting to you live from Mt. Gagazet, where it appears that Maester Seymour and 5 of his fiends have begun to destroy the mountain. The snow and ice is melting on the outside, while 2 large fiends are punching their way through. The Ronso are doing all they can to stop them, but resistance appears to be futile." The lady on the sphere said. "Right now, we are receiving a report that High Summoner Yuna Braska's airship is flying over the Lightning Mushroom Rock, Djose. She and her friends are the only ones capable of possibly saving Gagazet. So to Yuna, hurry!" The connection cut out.

-

"Attention Airship. This is Brother speaking. Unfortunately, Seymour is using his 5 creatures to destroy Mount Gagazet. Thus, I will be flying there at full speed. Prepare for a jolt, and prepare for a duel!"

-

All gossip stopped in the Girls' Room, and emergency action was taken. May got her duel disk, and put it on. She knew what she had to do. She went up stairs with the rest of the girls and met the boys, who came back in, and together, moved to the Bridge. There, no one spoke. They watched out of the front window, seeing the approaching Bevelle. As they passed, they could hear cheering from the people, taking a break from rebuilding parts of the city. A while later, they could see the much less snowy mountain than usual approaching. A lone figure could be seen atop it. Inside the ruins atop the mountain, Maester Seymour stood ready, duel disk out and all.


	14. May's Chance, Attempt, & Replacement

Chapter 14.1- Mountaintop Dueling

Everyone proceeded to go to the deck. Everyone in Spira would be watching this duel, whether it is on the Sphere, or from the base. When the group got up there, May stepped out in front of everyone. Ash and Brock walked up behind her, tapping on her shoulder.

"What is it?" May asked. Ash and Brock each handed her a card. Both were the same. May now had 3 Jirachi Wish cards.

"Thank you" she replied. She stepped forward even more, nearer to the edge. "Ok Seymour, are you ready to lose in front of all of Spira?"

Seymour laughed. "We'll see about that. Mokuba, is it? Come, do what you usually do, start the duel."

Mokuba smirked at him. "This match is between Elite Pokemon Coordinator May, and Former Maester of Yevon Seymour Guado. Battle City Style, yadda, begin!"

-

"Let's duel." Seymour and May yelled. There was just enough airspace to play on between the edge of the Airship and the Ruins. Each player drew his or her hands. May was to begin.

"I draw. I summon May in attack mode (2000). I end my turn." May said simply.

Seymour drew. "I will put my Blizzara in defense mode (1400) and end my turn."

May drew. She played a card in defense mode. She then attacked Blizzara and destroyed it.

Seymour drew next. "I play Guado Guards in defense mode (1400). With one card face down, I end."

"Alright, time to pick up the pace." May said. "I summon Torchic to the field in attack mode (1500). Now, it will attack your guards. Finally, May will strike your life points." However, that is not how it went.

"I activate Macalania Cloister." Seymour said. "It stops the attack. It is now lost within the Chamber of Faith. Now, I draw and activate Luca Stadium Emergency. I can now summon this Anima (3000). Now, attack Torchic!" May2500LP.

"I draw." May said now mad. "I activate Revive. Now I bring back Torchic. But it won't be here for long. I sacrifice May, Torchic, and my face down Wurmple (500/950) to summon my Kyogre." Kyogre4000/4300. "Now, attack Anima!" Seymour3000LP.

Seymour took it like a man and drew. "I play a Sphere Token in defense mode and end (500)."

May took a card. "I use Ultra Ball to play Blaziken (2900). Now, Kyogre, attack Sphere Token, putting it in attack mode, and Blaziken, destroy it!"

Seymour had only 400 points left. "I draw and sacrifice 2 sphere tokens and my Obelisk the Tormentor Card, and summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! (5000/5000) Now it will attack Blaziken!" May400LP

Chapter 14.2- Ra vs. Kyogre

May was in an equally tight spot as Seymour. She drew, hoping for a Potion. She wound up with a Super Potion. That, with another in her hand and a regular potion could give her 1200LP. "Okay. I first sacrifice 200 of my LP to Kyogre (ATK4200, LP200). Next, I activate 2 Super Potions and 1 Potion. This would give me 1200 LP, but instead, I give it all to Kyogre! (ATK5400) Seymour. Attacking me with Ra is futile!"

She was right. Even with 399 more ATK, Kyogre couldn't be stopped.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, stopping you from attacking for 3 turns." Seymour announced. "Now, I defer to you."

May drew. "I throw 3 cards face down and activate my duel disk's special ability. Gift of the Coordinator. It allows me to draw a brand new hand." May drew 5 new cards. "Now I activate Delibird Delivery, allowing me to draw 2 more cards. Finally, I activate another Super Potion, giving me 500 more LP." May700LP

Seymour drew. He passed.

May drew. She gave up Silcoon to Kyogre, giving it 6300/6450. 1 turn left for the swords.

Seymour drew again, getting more nervous. He cracked a smile after drawing.

"I draw." May said. "I sacrifice Skitty to Kyogre. Now Kyogre has 7700 attack points and 7550 defense points." She then ended her turn as the Swords disappeared. Seymour drew.

"Well, time is almost up for you." He said, smugly. "I sacrifice Firaga and Thundaga from my hand, to give Ra an additional 4600 ATK." Ra9600/9200 "Now, attack Kyogre!"

May thought quickly about what to do. "I activate Snorlax Rebound! This takes the shot right back, except, that Ra gets lowered to 5000 again."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Seymour asked rhetorically. "No, I activate Via Purifico, which sends it right back at you, and the same catch applies. 4000 ATK."

"I activate Snorlax Defense. This stops the attack completely." May said, revealing a trap card to Seymour. They had exhausted 3 cards in one blow.

May drew. She had to do something, and she had an idea. She would have to let Seymour attack. "I pass."

Seymour looked curiously and drew. "I attack Kyogre with Ra to win the match!" he yelled, pointing his finger at May. She stood there frozen. This was it. It all could come to this move.

"I activate Emergency Potion!" May countered. "This lets me play Mega Potion, giving me 2000 more LP. (May2700LP) But, that's not all. Now I give up 1100 LP to give Kyogre the power to stop the attack, and counter- Hydro Cannon!"

"What? No!!" Seymour yelled as Ra was struck. It was dismantled just as quickly.

May1600LP-Seymour300LP.

Chapter 14.3- Petrified

Seymour looked horrified. He felt as though all was lost. But it wasn't. There were still two cards powerful enough to stop Kyogre. However, it wasn't his turn. It was now May's turn, as that attack was only a counter to Ra's.

May drew. "I feel merciful. I pass." She said.

Seymour felt a bit of luck in his draw. It failed. However, it was a good way to stall. "I play Sphere Token in defense mode and end my turn, May."

May drew again. She got a third Pokeball. She passed, and gave to Seymour.

Seymour drew. "I feel lucky this turn, so I will play one face down and end my turn.

May was about to draw when Seymour stopped her. "I activate the trap card Top Swap. It takes the top cards in our decks, and swaps them. Now you draw what I would have drawn. Isn't this fun?"

May tried to draw again. Seymour knew this was a risk. He didn't know what was on top of his deck at the time. He hoped it was not a legendary card.

It was.

"I play 3 Pokeball cards, giving me Munchlax, Squrtle and Eevee." May said. Seymour knew where this was going. "I play your Rayquaza! It has 600 attack and defense points. Now, I won't attack, seeing as I want to see what you got of mine. I play one card facedown and end." May said taking a risk.

Seymour drew. His plan worked out semi-perfectly. "I play Revive. It allows me to play Obelisk the Tormentor from the graveyard. Now, I play a second Sphere token. Now I can sacrifice them both to Obelisk and make his power unlimited! Now attack Kyogre, Fist of Fury!"

May was now frozen in fear. She had one chance. "I activate Ash's Jirachi Wish! This card will let me play any Pokemon that exists. I choose, Brock's Groudon!" Groudon came onto the field between Kyogre and Rayquaza. "Now, Kyogre, Rayquaza, sacrifice yourselves to give Groudon infinite power, too!" It became so. It was Groudon- ATK-∞/DEF-∞ vs. Obelisk the Tormentor- ATK-∞/DEF-∞. The two creatures met in the middle of the airspace over Mt. Gagazet. They clashed. All of Spira began to shake. The power coming from Seymour and May's duel disks were reaching an extreme level. Never before had 2 monsters with infinite power ever met. It's possible, but it never happened. The only known way was to put Exodia the Forbidden One and Obelisk the Tormentor together. This was a first.

Light filled the mountain. An avalanche began. Nothing was visible. No one saw the outcome.

-

After a good 5 minutes, everything cleared. Obelisk and Groudon were gone. May was on the ground, unconscious, but still had 1600 LP left. Seymour was on his knees, having 300 LP. He stood up.

"Well, it looks like May has decided to take a little snooze. I win again." Seymour said. He was right. There were only two ways that it could go on. If she woke up, or if someone replaced her who actually thought she could win on no monsters, 8 cards left and 1600 LP against Seymour.

Finally, a decision was reached. Someone stepped forward from the crowd, walking toward May. The person took her duel disk off, and put it on their left arm. Then, they picked up May's hand, and looked at it.

-

"Seymour…it's not over yet." The person said. "I'll win this for May!" he added. May's replacement was going to be her brother, Max.


	15. Max's Chance & Result, 3's A Crowd

Chapter 15.1- Time to Max Out!

Max drew. He was new to this, but knew how to play. "I put Bulbasaur in defense mode (1200) and end my turn." He said.

Seymour drew. "You actually think you can win this. May already used almost every monster in her deck, and the Jirachi Wish card. I play Maester Seymour in attack mode (2000). Now attack Bulbasaur!" It was destroyed.

Max drew. "This is it, Seymour. This is the last turn."

"You really think so? Show me." He said laughing at Max's foolery.

"I am going to activate 2 magic cards." Max said.

Seymour rolled his eyes. "Oh really, and what might they be?"

"Two Jirachi Wish cards!" Max said. Seymour looked absolutely horrified. "So now," he added, taking out a Pokedex, "I can summon any two Pokemon that exist." Max thought of the possibilities. He could choose any two! Max100LP

-

"I choose Arceus and Dialga!" He yelled. "Dialga, as you know starts at 5000, but increases based on Pokemon in the grave. Because there are 8, it gets 4000 more, giving it 9000." He said to Seymour, who was terrified. "Now, Arceus is supposed to be the strongest Pokemon in the game. Arceus has a base ATK of 8000. He gets 1000 more points for every monster in the graveyard, and 500 for spells and traps."

-

Arceus 8000 + (21x1000) + (20x500)

Arceus 8000+21000+10000

Arceus 39000/39000

-

"Arceus has thirty-nine thousand attack points." Max said. "Now, Dialga, attack Maester Seymour, and Arceus, take the duel.

Seymour braced himself. He got blasted backward toward the center of the ruins. His cards blasted everywhere. Seymour0LP. Seymour lost the duel. May and Max stopped him from taking another card. The Rayquaza card that was in May's Graveyard came out. Max took it. This was Seymour's ante. Ash took out the token and chucked it at the ruins.

-

Mokuba spoke. "The winners of this 100-0 point duel are May and Max. May can keep Kyogre, and Ash will receive his Rayquaza."

-

May woke up. "What happened?"  
"Well, May. Seymour knocked you out, and then I took your place, and won!" Max explained.

"Max, that's great!" she said giving him a hug. Everyone came inside, after helping May up. Going to the bridge, Mokuba went to the sphere computer.

Kaiba began. "A round of applause for May and Max, please." The group went crazy with applause. He pointed to Mokuba who changed the Rayquaza from black to gold again.

Chapter 15.2- Planning and Partying

Seymour flew away with a lot in his mind. "Max beat me." He said to himself. He couldn't get that out of his head. He just couldn't believe what had happened. A kid played the finishing move to be the first to beat him. "Well, that won't happen again. I still have 4 legendary cards, and in my next duel, I plan to take more than just one!"

-

Celebrations were being held everywhere in Spira. Yuna and friends had decided to stay in the Gagazet area, as they really didn't want to be on in the airship any longer. They had moved to the Calm Lands, where they could have a little fun playing games, and talk with one of Yuna's dearest friends, Kimari.

"Hello Yuna." Kimari said.

"Hello Kimari." Yuna replied giving him a hug. "It's great to see you again."

"It's been a while."

Yuna smiled after letting go. Kimari wasn't much of a talker. "I know." Her mind then had an idea. She ran over to a sphere, sitting on a pedestal over by a tent. Using it, she called the airship down. Running on board, she went straight to Barkeep. She asked him to prepare some food. Others came aboard to help set up tables, Brock helped Barkeep prepare the dishes. The main dish today would be Roast Fiend, as usual, along with a few other sides that Brock and Barkeep whipped up.

-

In about an hour's time, the miniature feast was totally prepared. The Ronso Tribe sat first out of courteousness, followed by Yuna and friends. Kimari carved the Roast Fiend. Conversations ran wild at the lunch table. Yuna and Kimari caught up on old times, while Ash and Yugi had a discussion on the carrots. Vidina was being shown around the tribe of Ronso, which Vidina enjoyed. Rikku and Seto took this time to play footsie under the table. Enough said. May and Tea used their free time to talk about make-up and clothes, and shoes, et cetera. Mokuba and Max discovered that they actually have a few things in common. Although they are about 2 years of age apart, they share about the same intelligence level, with the exception of the field of technology, where Mokuba dominates.

-

-

After Lunch had concluded, Yuna said good-bye to Kimari, and then boarded the Celsius like everyone else.

-

Seymour made a turn for Kilika Island. It was one of the two places that a duel had not taken place at. Flying over Bevelle once more, the people looked up silently. Sphere Reporters contacted the Airship, telling of Seymour's location and direction. Off they went, back into the unknown. They who would be dueling did not know it. Everybody figured that it would be either May or Ash.

-

After a dead silent trip, as most people were napping, the Airship caught sight of a shimmer of gold in the distance. The Airship was over Luca, so Brother guessed where Seymour was taking them.

"Everybody, prepare for landing at Kilika Island Port." He said over the intercom.

Chapter 15.3- Two on One

The airship hovered above the dock, opening the stairs, so that the passengers could exit. Ash and May both had their Duel Disk's on, not knowing which would be dueling. Seymour was on the dock to greet them, and a crowd of people had already formed.

"Welcome to your penultimate duel." Seymour said. "Today, I have something interesting planned. Now, Ash, on this boat, May on this one, and I will take the 3rd one." He added, pointing out a row of boats. "The rest of you can watch from your airship."

May and Ash followed orders. They got in the boats, and started to row out into the ocean. Everyone else went to the bridge of the airship. Flying up, they saw that Seymour had instructed them to be put in a triangle formation.

"In this duel, both of you will be dueling!" Seymour announced. Other airships with Sphere Reporters had come to watch, broadcasting live. May and Ash looked surprised. Nevertheless, they activated their duel disks. Mokuba came over the Airship microphone.

-

"This duel is between Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, Elite Coordinator May, and Former Maester of Yevon Seymour Guado. This is a triangle duel. No attacks on the first turn. Winner receives Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Battle City Style, begin!" Mokuba said booming through the amplification.

"Let's duel!" the 3 said. Each drew a hand. The turn order would progress Ash, May, Seymour.

Ash drew a card. "I play Chikorita in attack mode, and end my turn (1600)."

Next up was May. She drew. "I put Munchlax in defense mode and end my turn (1500)."

Finally, Seymour began his turn by drawing. "I activate Farplane, a field spell that gives my monsters 600 extra attack and defense points. Now I summon Maester Seymour in attack mode (2000+6002600). Ash, it's your turn."

Ash drew, trying to keep his balance on the boat. "I put Pikachu in defense mode (1900), and switch Chikorita to defense (1400). That's all."

May was having almost no trouble balancing in the boat, so drew with ease. "I play Grand Festival. It gives all Pokemon on the field a 900-point boost in both ATK and DEF. (Pikachu 3100/2800, Munchlax 2100/2400, Chikorita 2500/2300)." This was a great team strategy. "I also activate Pokeball, to summon Wurmple (500/950), and evolve it to Silcoon in defense (2100+9003000). I end my turn, Seymour."

Seymour was no longer happy. He drew. "I switch Maester Seymour to defense (2600) and play Jyscal's Will in defense (2600)." He nodded to Ash.

Ash saw it and drew. "I switch both of my monsters to attack mode, and attack Seymour's monsters! That's all for now, May, take it away!"

Seymour was now as frightened as a little kitten. May drew. "I switch my two monsters to attack mode, and attack your LP directly!" Seymour100LP

Seymour was sitting on the boat with his hand on his forehead. He was in some pain, but not total. He stood up and drew. He began to laugh evilly. He picked up 3 cards from his hand and turned them around to face May and Ash. The cameras zoomed in on them. Their pictures were of pieces of Sin.

"I sacrifice Sin Head, Sin Core, and Sin Fins to the graveyard, to bring forth a creature that has been waiting to make a reappearance! Ladies and Gentlemen of Spira, Sin! (5600/5600)" Everyone was in awe. "Now that I have finally gained control of this evil creature, I gain 5000 life points (Seymour5100LP). Now, attack Munchlax, Sin!" The attack went through. May1100LP

Ash was getting angry. "My move!" he yelled, drawing. "I activate Ultraball. By giving up 1000 LP, I can summon Rayquaza to the field! (6900/6900) Now, go, and attack Sin- Hyper Beam!" The attack went straight through Sin. Seymour3200LP. However, something went wrong.

When the smoke cleared, Rayquaza was on Seymour's side of the field still, and Yu Yevon was standing next to it. Next, they morphed. Sin6600/6600. Sin was reborn.


	16. Triangle Duel, Creation of Assistance

Chapter 16.1- Stopping Sin

Ash stood in shock that Sin was back, and his Rayquaza was gone. May also looked surprised, but expected no less. She drew.

"I activate 3 Pokeballs, so I can summon Munchlax, Squirtle and Skitty in defense mode. (2400,2200,2000) I end my turn. Do your worst." May said, smirking.

"With pleasure." He replied. "I draw, and play Rayquaza Token in defense mode. Since Rayquaza is technically in the graveyard now, I can draw 2 cards per turn instead of 1. Now, Rayquaza, attack May's Munchlax!" The turn was passed on to Ash.

He drew, now on edge as the boat rocked back and forth. "I activate Mega Potion and Potion, to gain 2200 LP." He said as his LP increased to 5200.

May drew once more. She had a quick move, too. She made the same move, except with a Super Potion instead of a Potion, taking her to 3600. Seymour drew 2 cards. He got a very lucky draw.

"I activate Luca Stadium Emergency, to summon Anima, and I activate its overdrive, Oblivion. Now all of your monsters are destroyed, and half their total attack points goes to Anima!" He said, excited but calm. Anima3000+600+61009700 ATK. "Now, Anima, take Ash out of the duel!" The blast hit Ash with enough force to knock him and Pikachu into the water, and destroy the boat. Dona jumped off of the pier and swam over to help him. She dived searching for him.

-

After a few minutes of suspense, Dona resurfaced, an unconscious Ash in her arms. While she did that, May got an adrenaline rush.

-

"May, remember the story of how I broke the Final Summoning tradition!" Yuna said, grabbing the microphone from Mokuba.

-

"I draw." She yelled, listening. "I activate Jirachi Wish, to bring out one Pokemon out of the 493 that exist." Seymour smiled as May looked through a Pokedex. "I choose Ditto!"

-

This came to a large surprise to everyone, as a small pink blob appeared on the field. "What is she thinking?" Max yelled.

"I think I have an idea." Brock replied.

-

"It has 0 ATK and DEF points, right now that is." May pointed out. "Ditto, use Transform, and transform into Anima!" Ditto did just that. It shape-shifted into a complete replica of Anima, attack points and all. Ditto103000/3900 "Now, attack the real Anima- Pain!"

Anima shattered into a million tiny pieces. As they disappeared, Seymour's LP fell to 2600. May looked content with her move, and passed on to Seymour, who drew 2 cards instead of 1.

Seymour smiled, very happy with his move, and played it facedown. He then ended his turn.

Upon May's turn, Ditto returned to normal form, as Anima was gone, and it no longer had a picture of it to change into. "Ok, Ditto, change into Sin!" she said. Sin6900/6000 "Now, I activate Team Rocket Robbery, a spell card which allows me to ignore my own Field Spell, and use yours instead. So Sin loses 300 points!" Sin6600.

-

"Why would you do that to your own monster?" Seymour asked, getting impatient. He soon realized what Yuna meant by breaking the Final Summoning.

-

"Ditto, attack Sin, and destroy it for good!" she yelled, while Seymour screamed "NO!" A Giga-Gavitron attack met with one of the real Sin's, and created an extremely powerful blast. Inside the smoke, Ditto was destroyed for having equal attack points to Sin, and without a replacement, Sin was destroyed as well.

-

The smoke cleared to a battlefield where only 5 cards were active. Rayquaza Token (1000/1000), Team Rocket Robbery, Seymour's Facedown, Farplane, and Grand Festival were all still there.

-

Ash0LP, May3600LP, Seymour2600LP. Someone will take the 4 cards up for grabs. Who???

Chapter 16.2- Sinking Boat 

May ended her turn, destroying Team Rocket Robbery with it. Seymour drew 2 cards very unpleasantly. "I summon Guado Guards (1600) in Attack mode, and switch Rayquaza Token into Attack mode. Now both will attack your life points directly!" May1000LP.

"Ok, Seymour, this duel ends now!" May yelled. "I activate my second Jirachi Wish card. This one will allow me to summon another one of the 493 Pokemon that exist. I will be choosing another one of the many useful Pokemon- Jirachi itself!" A purple-colored rock appeared on the field, and the sky became darker. The rock began to glow.

"Jirachi, I am your friend. Come out of your sleep." May said, watching a comet fly overhead. It was a duplicate of the Millennium Comet used to wake Jirachi up. It arose.

"Its special ability is the ability to grant 3 wishes for cards. So, my wishes will be that all of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza were on my field." May announced, as Jirachi flew up, and began to glow. Sending 3 rays of energy down to the water, three creatures appeared. They were Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. (4900/4900, 900/900, 3900/3900) Jirachi was destroyed after the wishes were made. (For reference- Jirachi3000/3000)

-

"Now, Rayquaza and Kyogre, combine your energy to Groudon for infinite power!" May said. Groudon's spikes began to grow, and Kyogre jumped onto them, latching itself to them. Rayquaza then wrapped itself around them. G/K/R ATK-∞/DEF-∞ "Now attack Rayquaza Token with Cataclysmic Devastation!"

"My dear girl," Seymour began, "this duel will end this turn. But it won't be me who hits 0 first. Activate Via Purifico! You should have thought about this card a long time ago, as I have used it so much. Now a blast of infinite power goes right back to a normal Groudon!" The shot bounced off of Groudon and headed straight back for Groudon. However, to Seymour's surprise, nothing had changed about GKR's strength. It was still infinite.

-

This was the second time two infinite powers had met. Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza were destroyed into a blast of fire that rang out all over Spira. People in the Ruins of Zanarkand could feel the vibrations. The dock area of Kilika had begun to flood; everyone receded to the Temple Path gates. May had fallen into the boat, which was now at the mercy of the waves. Little did she remember that she had bigger problems ahead of her. It was Seymour's turn. He drew two cards.

"Well then, this had been fun, but either way you look at it, I win." Seymour announced. "Rayquaza Token- go take her life points!" May was blasted back into the bottom of the boat, which went under.

-

Brock ran to the elevator, and went up to the deck. He ran to the edge of it, and looked down. He was just a few yards from the point she had fallen, horizontally, that is. Vertically, he had a 300-foot drop. He dove. Curling up into a ball, he waited to break the water. Ash, who had just arisen yelled, "Brock, no!" Dona went in after May them, knowing that Brock would hit the water any second. He crashed into the water, Dona about 20 years from them. Under the water, Brock was clutching his arm, which was bleeding, but he pressed onward. He reached out and searched for May. It felt like forwver before he finally found something hairy. It was May's hair. Going down, he saw her unconscious. Putting his damaged arm around her, he tried to swim up, running out of air. He was about 30 feet from the surface, when he finally couldn't take it anymore. He began to sink.

After a minute, he felt something tugging on him. That was all Brock would remember about it, as Dona pulled them up and took them to the docks, trying to revive them. Seymour had been using pyreflies to move the boat to the dock.

"Pity." He said as he sent the pyreflies to collect his winnings, replacing them all with token cards. Once he had taken what he needed, he summoned Kyogre, and swam out. He yelled one last thing back. "Luca Stadium, in 2 days, at 8:00 PM"

Chapter 16.3- Revival and Creation 

Brock was quick to arise from his unconscious state as he had been under for a lot less than May. However, Dona had wrapped up his arm for the moment, and taken May's duel disk off. Ash had Pikachu try to jumpstart May with Thunder. It wasn't working. Nothing seemed to be able to wake her up, as Seto Kaiba was became the first to step off of the Airship, which was hovering over the dock.

"Stop trying, Pikachu." He said, intelligently. "If my thoughts are correct, this is exactly like what happened in Battle City. What do you think, Yugi?"

"Does she still have a pulse?" he asked to Dona.

"Yes, she does." She replied, checking.

"Then yes, Seymour has somehow put her mind in a Shadow Realm-like state. Or in this case, a Farplane-like state where she is not dead or alive. Her mind is gone, but her body is here." Yugi explained. "Is there a hospital on board?"

Yuna was the first to respond. "Yes, we had better get May and Brock up there pronto. Everyone else, to the bridge."

-

Everyone moved as quickly as possible. First, May was loaded into the hospital, where Brock would get some stitches for his arm; it was later covered and put in a sling. After 5 hours, when Brock was released from the hospital, he went to the bridge with the others, where Mokuba had depressingly filled six of the nine cards shown on the airship computer to a black aura. Mild applause broke out for him.

When it calmed, Pegasus stood to make another speech. "Well, Yugi-boy, er, I mean Yugi. The inevitable has finally happened, and you will have to duel Seymour for all of the cards."

"I understand." Yugi said.

"Yugi," Seto said standing up, "you have been given the title as King of Games, and have held that over me for the past 3 years. Now, you have to prove why you are the best. This meeting is adjourned; I suggest everyone have a good night's sleep." Everyone except for Seto and Pegasus left the room.

-

Each of them pulled out a card, very similar in effect. "Kaiba, using these cards is too risky, what if something happens to Yugi?" Pegasus argued.

"We already have concluded that using these cards are the only way. We can't just let this world be destroyed by that maniac, and we haven't even found a way home yet." Seto replied. "I know it's risky, but Yugi got out of it last time with my help, he can use it again to his advantage."

"Yes, but that card gives Yugi a huge disadvantage, too." Pegasus pointed out. "We still have 2 more nights. Maybe we can create some sort of, just a card that would let him destroy it when he's done with it."

"You already created one, Pegasus." Seto said, taking out a third card from his pocket. "But he can't summon it."

"Not yet. I still have a few more blank cards, maybe I could draw something up that could help him." Pegasus said, thinking of ways.

"Alright, you get to work on it, and I will meet you in an hour." Seto told Pegasus, leaving in the elevator to the cabin. Pegasus went off to yet another room in the Airship.

In the elevator, Kaiba began thinking. "What if Yugi can't destroy it, and loses anyway? What if the cards Pegasus create don't work? No, they have to work! They will! They must!"


	17. A Shocking Experience, Final Countdown

Chapter 17.1- 1st Night Of Waiting

Ash had moved his things over to Max's bed, to give Brock a bed to himself. May was still out of it in the infirmary, so and empty bed was in the Girls' Room. Most everyone was silent for the night, with the exception of about 4 people. Yuna had kissed Tidus good night, and Rikku had gone for a snack at the bar in the cabin. She was really waiting for Seto.

Once Seto had made sure Mokuba had gotten to bed, he descended down the stairs to find Rikku waiting for him. With a kiss, they started talking.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" Rikku asked.

"Pegasus and I have been working on some cards for Yugi for his duel with Seymour." Seto began. "You should join us." Seto and Rikku headed for the elevator. When they arrived, Seto went over to the screen. Instead of hitting one of the 4 pre-loaded buttons of the Deck, Cabin, Bridge, and Engine Room, he put his hand next to the list, causing it to scan his hand.

"Seto Kaiba confirmed, please select your destination." The computer announced. Seto now had a list of Study, Lab, Infirmary, and Conference Room. He pushed the Lab button, and the elevator began to fall. Upon arrival, they found a painting Pegasus. He had an easel up, and was painting what looked something like Kaiba's Dragons through a magnifying glass, as he was painting on a card.

-

"How is it coming, Pegasus?" Seto asked, walking over to him with Rikku.

"Well, I have just about finished half the artwork, and then we'd just need and effect for it. Then we can give it a charge, and see if it works." He replied, going back to painting.

"I already came up with an idea for that." Seto said, taking Rikku to one of the computers. It had a blank spell card on it. It also had no title. "It will be a ritual, sort of, except the card it summons won't be blue. Is that fine?"

"Yes"

"Ok" he agreed, typing in what monster this would be used for. "This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing monsters that equal 40 stars…"

"40!" exclaimed Pegasus. "You're crazy. Not even Yugi-boy could pull that off."

"Fine, I'll change it to 30." Seto said, adjusting it. "…and 3 spell or trap cards from your side of the field. That's not too awful, I guess."

"So, what card is this?" Rikku asked.

"This card will be a ritual spell to summon a very powerful monster that has a very special ability. The only monster that can stop this card." Seto replied, taking out a card from his pocket, handing it to Rikku. "We haven't told Yugi about our work, yet, either, so you can't say anything."

"I promise. But, if this card does what it says, what about Ash, Brock and May's…" May began. Pegasus cut her off.

"We made a second card to go with it." He said, tossing a card over to Kaiba, who caught it. "That way, there can be a level playing ground."

"Ok, next question, how are you going to draw them out?" she queried.

"That's easy. That card has already been made." He said, taking out a third card. Obligatory Summon. "Finally, the card that Pegasus is creating is used to summon this." He said, taking out a card that had not been seen in many moon. Rikku read it, and laughed evilly.

"This is perfect. Yugi will win for sure!" Rikku said.

"We hope so. These 5 card should give him an edge, if used properly." Pegasus said, bringing his newly painted card to them. "This needs to dry, then we can put it in the computer to be printed as a card. Then, we give it an electric charge, and the duel disks should read it."

Seto Kaiba set the card on the lab table. He then put the other 4 cards in a drawer, and locked it. Pegasus then went up to the Cabin, while Rikku and Seto went to the Deck, to watch the stars. That would become one of the more interesting nights in Seto Kaiba's life.

Chapter 17.2- One Last Stop Before Luca

On the next morning, Rikku and Seto were sound asleep after their almost totally eventful night. (That night will be saved for the Cerulean Cape…) To a shock, most people on board were actually rather cheery. Yugi even was enjoying his day. Pegasus had slept the 3rd latest, as he was up designing cards.

Yuna and Tea were in the bathroom, talking about make-up, while Lulu was burping Vidina. Max was eating some waffles with Mokuba, Ash and Pikachu, and Brock was in the infirmary, getting his arm checked up on. Wakka and Tidus were kicking a blitzball around outside on the deck, Joey and Tristan watching, and Grandpa was on the Bridge, looking at the ocean.

-

Brother came on the loudspeaker. "As a last request by Lulu and Yuna, the last stop before Luca will be Besaid Island. Prepare for landing."

-

"Besaid? Why are we stopping there?" Tea asked, finishing some eye shadow.

"I am paying for Lulu to get babysitting service for the day." Yuna replied, putting on some last minute things.

-

As the thump was heard, which finally woke Seto and Rikku up, who were rushing to get ready, everyone went to the bridge. From there, they were taken down to the surface. Rikku, whose hair was halfway between mess and disaster, got off last.

They got a warm welcome, but you could tell that they were all nervous. They still had a smile though. A mini-feast was prepared for them again, with Brock's help, and each ate to their stomach's content. By about 2:30, all 16 of them went to the beach, where most of the girls got tan, and the boys went swimming. Everyone except for Pegasus and Kaiba, who were in the Lab again, finishing up the card.

-

"Ok, Pegasus, put the card in the printer." Seto said as he did so. "Ok, let's do this." It printed out perfectly. Now the tough part came. They went over to what looked like a ray gun pointing downward. Pegasus set the card on the table, and Kaiba went to the controls.

"Ok, we need 1.85 gigawatts of electricity, so let's get started." He said, beginning the electricity flow. More than a bolt of lightning, they put their goggles on, which blocked out most of the light. Kaiba increased the level to 1.21. The card was unharmed, but around it, the table was being blackened. He raised it to 1.59. The entire room was filled with light. It was incredibly difficult to see, and it got extremely hot.

Seto pushed himself the extra mile to take it to 1.73. Pegasus and Seto were sweating and it was making puddles on the ground. The temperature had soared to 135 degrees. The light was so bright, that Seto couldn't see what he was doing. He simply pushed the lever up. It ended up at 1.84. He couldn't see that, however. Light was now shining up the elevator shaft. It was showing brightly through the cracks of the doors.

An alarm began to ring, signaling that there was a fire. Kaiba just barely squinted to see he was one hundredth off. He pushed the lever up once again to reach 1.85, and then slammed it down. It all fell back to 0, and they removed their goggles to see a fire under the table the card was on. Pegasus, now adjusting his eyes, ran over to the fire extinguisher and ran back, putting out the flames, as the alarm stopped.

-

They quickly left the room, putting the card in the locked drawer, not even looking to see if it worked, and ran to the beach. They climbed the cliffs surrounding it and dove in to what felt like freezing cold water. They still had all of their clothes on, so they were completely soaked. Everyone was looking at them, hiding laughter. Seto and Pegasus simply stood up, now cooled off, and walked back to the airship dripping. Once they left, the beach became yet another point of lethal laughter.

-

Upon re-arrival at the airship, they took a good laugh about it themselves. Going back to the lab, they tried it out on a duel disk. Since it was read, and the ritual was possible, they stuck it in the drawer with the other cards. Then, they had to figure out a way to dry off. They turned on the electricity beam to 1.00 gigawatts, which made it hot enough to dry the clothes in a matter of minutes. They then returned to the cabin, where they took a well-deserved rest.  
-

A while later, everyone returned from the beach, quite a few of them with good tans. Dinner was prepared, which was just as large as the lunch. Kaiba and Pegasus came down just in time for dessert. After the food, everyone said goodnight, and everyone except for Wakka, Lulu and Vidina boarded the Airship for the night.

-

Seymour was now flying on Slifer the Sky Dragon. He had been observing the feast. He had tipped the press about the duel in Luca Stadium the next evening, and word was traveling all over Spira. People from every city were sailing or flying into Luca. The anchors of the news predicted the highest attendance ever in the stadium. Seymour summoned Kyogre to the water, where he laid, and slept.

Chapter 17.3- Final Day of Waiting

It was about 10:00 AM when everyone had woken up. Kaiba and Pegasus were in the Study.

"Well, today is the day." Pegasus said, sitting in a chair, drinking something.

"I know. Let's just hope that Yugi can beat him." Seto said, thinking about the cards sitting in front of him. Would they be enough?

"In all of this, we have yet to find a way home." Pegasus added.

"I think that perhaps Seymour will be our way home." Seto brainstormed. "We got here through the Farplane, so maybe if he goes back, we might, too."

Pegasus took another sip of his drink. "So, what's up with you and the Rikku girl?"

"Rikku? Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Seto lied.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy, looks like you finally have a crush one someone other than yourself. How cute." He said, calling his bluff. Seto began to blush.

"So what?" he said, beginning to act like a child.

"I haven't said anything, I just asked." Pegasus said. "You know, when we go home, you won't be able to see her again."

"Yeah, I know." He said, looking out the window. "But I want to make these last days…special for me and her." His stomach growled. "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, get me a ham and cheese omelet." Pegasus requested, reading a book about Zanarkand.

-

Yugi was on the deck, looking through his cards. Kaiba, who had just walked outside, came up next to him.

"So, Yugi. Nervous?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. But, I've dueled for the world's protection before. It just seems like another one of those times." Yugi said.

"You don't have your pharaoh friend to help you anymore, but you seem to have been doing well." Seto said. Yugi thought about Yami, or Atem he should say. He was on the other side now.

"I know. But, I know that I can still beat Seymour. Is breakfast still being served?" Yugi said confidently.

"Yes, it is, so come with me, because Pegasus and I have some things to give you before you duel." Seto said, now walking with Yugi to the elevator. Taking it down to the cabin, they got some food from the bar, and Kaiba motioned Yugi to the elevator.

Having Yugi hold his drink, he put his hand to the screen, and pushed 'Study'. Retaking his glass, Yugi and Kaiba entered the room, and set the food down on the table, scooping up the cards.

Yugi had a seat across from Seto and Pegasus, and began to eat.

-

"Ok, Yugi-boy, down to business. We have 6 cards to give you. This is the first one." Pegasus said, Kaiba putting a card in the duel disk next to him. An enormous blue pyramid was created in the room.

"What! Your crazy! I can't use the Pyramid of Light!" Yugi rebelled.

"Yes, you can. We worked all of the bugs out of it. It is now a normal card." Seto said through waffles.

"The next card is similar to that one, it is…" Pegasus said, watching Kaiba put another card in. A large Pokeball appeared on the field, with images of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza inside.

"I see, this will take out all God Cards from the game." Yugi said, thinking about the possibilities.

"Yes, but we didn't stop there." Kaiba said, showing Yugi a card.

"The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon? But what help will that be?" he asked.

"I'll show you." He replied, playing a 4th card, giving Yugi a closer look. "Hand painted by Pegasus, Shining Dragon Ritual, with the Proper sacrifice will allow you to summon Shining Dragon. It will allow you to destroy the Pyramid. Finally we have 2 other cards, Obligatory Summon and Return from the Different Dimension, which will virtually hand you the duel."

"I see." Yugi said, taking his last piece of bacon and eating it. "Are you sure that this will work? Remember the last time you told me that a card would allow me to defeat something…"

"It's almost foolproof. The only problem would be if Seymour got hold of any of these cards." Kaiba said.

"You do know that's possible, right?"

"Completely" he answered sincerely.

"Well, we are about done here." Pegasus said, getting up and shelving his book. "Lets' go enjoy the day as much as possible before Luca at 8 tonight.

-

-

The day passed without a hitch. Nothing went wrong, and everyone was having fun. It was only at 7:00 that things got interesting. The Celsius had just landed in Luca, and the group was escorted into the locker room. Seymour arrived just minutes later, and needed no escort. Everyone he passed was dead scared of him. He went into the other locker area.

At about 7:45, everyone except for Yugi, Seto, Pegasus and Mokuba were taken to the chairs put on the field, very close to the edge of the field.

"Yugi, are you ready?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied. Pegasus went ahead onto the stage. Seto soon followed. Mokuba and Yugi were the only ones left.

A sort of bell went off, signaling 8:00. Mokuba took Yugi out of the room, and into the entrance of the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a very interesting duel, and very serious duel. A duel that could decide the fate of Spira. Now, we hand the microphone to Mokuba Kaiba." The announcer said, as Mokuba came out.

"This duel is very important in the fate of Spira. If the competitor is to lose the duel against Seymour, then Spira is as good as gone! Seymour, show yourself!" Mokuba announced. Seymour stepped out of the shadows, and went to his position, duel disk on.

"Now, Spira's last hope, the challenger, King of Games- Yugi Mutou!" Yugi stepped out onto the field, duel disk also on. Each Yugi and Seymour went to the center of the field to shuffle each other's decks. After doing so, they went back to their positions.


	18. The Final Match Yugi v Seymour

Chapter 18.1- The Beginning of the End

"This duel is between Former Maester of Yevon Seymour Guado, and the Number 1 Duelist in the World, Yugi Mutou! This duel is for the safety of Spira. Let the duel begin!"

"Let's duel!" they said simultaneously, drawing 5 cards.

Yugi drew. "Let's get going. I play Ceremonial Battle Ground, giving all of my monsters a 700 attack and defense point boost. It also gives be 700 LP." (Yugi4700LP) "Now, I summon Millennium Key. (2300/2100) I end my turn."

Seymour drew. "I summon Jyscal's Will in defense (2000). Go ahead." He had quite a few good plans.

"My move!" he said, drawing a card. "Go, Millennium Key, attack Jyscal's Will!" The key shattered the sphere, and returned to the other side of the field.

Seymour drew a card. "I put Sphere Token in defense mode, and play a card face down." With a nod, the turn passed to Yugi.

Drawing, he began his turn. "I summon Millennium Scale! (2200/2000) Now, Key, attack Sphere Token, pulling it into attack mode! Then, Scale, take it down!"

"I activate Macalania Cloister, stopping the attack." Seymour said. "Now, it's my turn. I draw, and switch Sphere Token back to defense mode. I then summon another Sphere Token in defense. With a face down, it's your turn."

Yugi drew a card. He gave a quick smile to Seto and Pegasus. "I place a face down, and have my 2 monsters attack the left Sphere Token."

"I activate another Macalania Cloister, stopping the second attack!" Seymour interrupted quickly.

"Fine, I play one card facedown, and end my turn." Yugi said.

Seymour drew. "I summon a third Sphere Token. Now I sacrifice al 3 Sphere Tokens to summon my Rayquaza in defense mode! (2000/2000)"

Yugi drew. "Ok, Seymour, let's make this duel more interesting! I activate Obligatory Summon, forcing you to summon all the monsters on the field that fall under the same category as Rayquaza."

Seymour began to laugh. "Foolish person! Now you have led yourself into a trap. Nothing can defeat the three of them when on the field together. I summon Kyogre (0/0) and Groudon (4000/4000)"

Yugi began to laugh evilly in return. "Don't be so sure, Seymour. I activate my face down, compliments of Kaiba and Pegasus! Pokeball of Light! Now all 3 of the Legendary Pokemon will be removed from play!"

"Impossible!" Seymour yelled as a big, bright Pokeball appeared on the field, and opened up. K/G/B were being sucked in. "No!" The Pokeball closed, and moved over in front of the card image.

Chapter 18.2- Destructing the Indestructible

"You may have gotten rid of those 3 monsters, doesn't mean I don't have 3 more in my deck." He yelled as he drew. "I play Sin Fins, and I use it's special ability to create 2 fin tokens! (500)"

Yugi drew. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior! (1700) Now my 3 monsters will attack your 3 monsters!" All of Seymour's monsters were crushed.

Seymour drew. He needed something good. "I use Luca Stadium Emergency, summoning Anima (3000). Now, attack the Millennium Key!" Yugi4000LP

Yugi drew another card, after becoming tied with Seymour. "I summon Grandpa in defense mode (1800). I switch the Scale to defense. Now, you can go."

Seymour drew, looking happier than usual. "Even with the removal of the Pokemon, I still have more powerful than you. Go, Anima, attack the Millennium Scale!"

Yugi drew, now in a defensive position. He needed to get beck on the offensive. "I sacrifice Millennium Necklace from the hand and Grandpa to summon Millennium Puzzle! (3700) Now that I have summoned it in attack mode, I can summon Atem in attack mode. (2700). Puzzle, attack Anima, and Atem, attack Seymour directly!" Seymour600LP

"I draw" Seymour said. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't do anything for 3 turns! I now summon Guado Guards in defense mode. Your move."

Yugi took a card. He took another smile to Kaiba and Pegasus. "I put one card facedown! Back to you!"

Upon drawing, Seymour gained 200 LP for Guado Guards' effect. "Now I summon Blizzara in defense mode. It's back to you."

Yugi drew. He had a very interesting idea. "I sacrifice Atem to summon Battle City Champion in attack mode (3000). Since I have destroyed Atem, we both automatically use the top 2 cards our decks. I have Millennium Rod (3300) and Obelisk the Tormentor (4000)."

Seymour drew 2 cards. "I have Obelisk the Tormentor (4000) as well and Lance of Atrophy, a spell that allows me to blast back the effects of one spell card you use this turn."

"Perfect." Yugi mumbled. "I activate Double Spell. By discarding Premature Burial to the grave, I can use one from the cards from the graveyard. I choose Obligatory Summon! Now you have to bring out Slifer and Ra!"

"So do you!" Seymour announced, activating Lance of Atrophy. "Now, you have to bring out Slifer and Ra, too!"

Yugi was still smiling. This was exactly what he wanted. "Now, I activate Pyramid of Light!" The stadium began to shake. A blue pyramid began to form around the arena, excluding Seto and the group, the audience, and the Egyptian God Cards. Once it formed, the Audience had to watch the screen to see what was happening.

"Now, the Egyptian and Spiran Gods will be removed from play!" Yugi announced.

"NO!" Seymour yelled, turning around. The three beasts shattered, as did Yugi's.

"With that, I end my turn, now that the field is leveled." Yugi said.

Yugi4000LP, Seymour1000LP

Chapter 18.3- Unleveled Field

Seymour drew, increasing his life points by 200. "I use Farplane to give my monsters a 600 point boost. Now I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon Sin Head! (3900/2900) Now, attack the Millennium Puzzle!" The Puzzle smashed into its original pieces. Yugi3800LP

"I draw, and sacrifice my Rod to summon the Dark Magician Girl (2700), and activate Sage's Stone. Now I can summon Dark Magician! (3300) Now I sacrifice them both to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3900)! Finally, I activate Mage Power. Since I have 2 trap cards on the field, Sorcerer gains 1000 ATK. (4900/3500) Now, I attack Sin Head!" Seymour200LP

Seymour was on his knees from the attack. Something was happening to him. The Pyramid was taking an effect on him, both positive and negative.

"Oh no! Kaiba, Pegasus, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba and Pegasus had stood up. "Pegasus, I thought you said the card was normal now!"

"I thought it was, Seto" Pegasus said. "Yugi, you have to destroy it! And hurry up! Seymour is an unsent! He'll gain energy from both his and your LP loss."

Seymour drew, getting an energy boost. "I summon Sin Core in defense! (3100)"

"How? That is a level 6 monster!" Yugi asked.

"Look again" he said, showing him the card. It has changed into a level 4 monster.

"But how?" he whispered.

"Now, I transfer its attack points to my life points!" Seymour announced, breaking down more rule barriers. Seymour 3300LP. "Your move."

Yugi drew. It was becoming an unfair game. He had to stop the Pyramid. He got the card he needed, but it would take luck to use.

"I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to use Millennium Puzzle. Now I can summon Atem. Now Atem, attack Sin Core!"

-

"Why? It's weaker then Sin!" Rikku asked.

-

Atem was destroyed. Yugi3400LP. "Now, I can draw two cards and play them instantly. I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and KC Grand Championship Champion! Now I can sacrifice all of my monsters, along with Mage Power, Call of the Haunted and Ceremonial Battle Ground to invoke Shining Dragon Ritual. Now, I can summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

-

Kaiba smiled. "Go Yugi, take it down!"

-

"Now, Shining Dragon, Shining Nova! Destroy the Pyramid of Light!" Yugi yelled. Shining Dragon flew up high, sending down a blast at the card, which shattered into pieces. Shining Dragon was also destroyed. The Pyramid started cracking up. Yugi and Seymour took cover, as pieces of glass were falling everywhere. The bystanders also took cover. The glass was everywhere.

When it finally finished collapsing, Seymour and Yugi stood up. No one was hurt in the Pyramid's destruction.

Seymour drew. "I put Seymour in attack mode, and attacking your life points!" Yugi1400LP

Yugi drew. This was the last card he needed to win. "I activate the final card given to me by Kaiba and Pegasus. A personal favorite of Kaiba, Return from the Different Dimension. Now I can bring back the monsters that have been removed from play. Please welcome back Slifer the Sky Dragon (1000/1000), Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000), and The Winged Dragon of Ra (0/0)! Now, I can combine them, and attack you with a blast of infinite power. Go, attack Seymour (the monster) with Titan Firestorm!"

"NO!!" Seymour yelled. The blast went straight through the monster and hit Seymour Square in the chest. His life points fell to 0 immediately. Seymour was blasted back far in an eruption of smoke. Inside the clouding smoke, Seymour's 6 cards were thrown out of his pocket, toward Yugi, who caught them. Seymour's pyreflies were being split up. He ran out of the stadium, trying to distance himself from the Farplane.

The group ran toward the Airship to cut him off. However, he also had that idea, escaping through the Airship. They met on the deck of the Airship, for a final confrontation.


	19. Epilogue Spira Escape

Epilogue- Spira Escape!

"Stop right there, Seymour!" Yugi yelled. "You're going to go back to the Farplane where you belong!" Suddenly, 2 items came out of the Airship, floating above Seymour, and another came from inside Seymour, surrounded by pyreflies.

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you?" Seymour said smugly. "It's not that easy. I am going to get as far away as humanly possible from this world, by using yours!" He pointed at Ash.

The Spira card glowed for a moment, changing to a different name and image. The same thing happened to the left Pokeball. The DD Pokeball was untouched, however. The balls dropped into Seymour's hand. He reduced their size and stowed them away. He then caught the card, now inscribed KJHS, for the 4 main regions of the Pokemon World.

"Let the destruction begin!" he yelled thrusting the duel disk. The image of KJHS appeared in front of him, and activated. The entire Airship was engulfed in light. Everyone had the same image in his or her heads. About 30 people, who all had something in common, were standing there, at Seymour's command. The image blurred, as they were now all laying on the Airship deck, unconscious, except for Seymour, who had flown out on what looked like a Moltres.

Brother was disoriented, and didn't know where he would end up. He flew up, knowing it was the only safe place to go. When the light cleared, he saw land beneath him, and a building with a windmill. He quickly flew down, and landed on grass, inside some sort of gate. Bunches of Taurus were running away from it.

An old man had stepped out, wondering what had landed, and a young man in a green shirt soon followed. A lady in a pink shirt had also come running toward it.

At the point of landing, everyone regained consciousness at once. Ash looked up, and straight at the woman.

"Mom?"

-

The Airship, Trip Through KJHS will be in the Anime X-overs Section of Misc. Happy Reading!

STOP! Hi! ET here! So, I have been thinking, and I figured that I may as well move my stories into the normal Yu-Gi-Oh Section in Anime! So, thats where it will be from now on. Happy Summer!


End file.
